Charlie's BOS
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: COMPLETED.Charlies Diary about when he meet Alisa. His thoughts on Alisa, Bridget and Wicca. Very fluffy, last chapter is in my opinion my finest work! please read and review!
1. chapter 1

Yay! Sweep is now an official category! I've been waiting for this for ages, but considering the number of entries I guess I just wasn't looking hard enough! Anyway, here's my attempt at sweep, which I reckon might not be very good cause I write fcis for most books I've read (Harry Potter and HDM is easiest cause I know them best), the ones that have a category and I can be bothered with anyway.

Title: I'm still working on this one…be patient

Author: Stargazing Maiden (ha, got that one right at least)

Genre: General (just for now…I don't know what it's going to turn into)

Summary: Charlie's BOS when he meets Alisa and his thoughts about her and Wicca. Note: this is more like a diary than a BOS, but I know the Wicca term is BOS so that's what I'm calling it.

Setting; I don't know this either… I find it easiest to write from an Irish point of view not knowing anywhere but, but I understand that it would be wrong to write Sweep from Ireland so I'll see where I go. Plus this is Charlie's BOS so I suppose it should be from Gloucester in that state I can't spell for shit.

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Sweep (in Ireland I know it as Wicca, maybe why I couldn't find it's category), but I know that Cate Tiernan does own Sweep and I know if I was her (which I'm not) I'd be totally amazed by what people write about my characters.

Authors Note: I don't know the days of the week for how any of these thing happened in the books and I don't know how many days of the week there's going to be… hey, I hardly know how many days of the week there are anyway, but that's not the point. Basically any mistakes anyone finds will be duly noted and the problem sorted out as soon as poss. Thanks. Love, Stargazing Maiden. (All reviews, good and bad, appreciated.)

Monday:

Bridget is great, but I'm starting to wonder about her. On the outside she appears very interested and taken in by her studying but inside you can tell that she isn't as she seems. Not that I can't understand why though…her cousin is here at the moment and their having a lot of serious Una moments so I think she's very stressed. That cousin though, she's something else. She's the one who contacted Sam through my site, and then two days later she turned up on his doorstep. She claims she just wanted to get to know us all but I don't think I'm the only one who can tell she's run away. I mean, she turned up with one tiny little bag and a watch synal on the back of her neck (not that I was looking, I could just sense it) and more power than I've ever seen in a non-initiated witch. And its even more amazing considering what her mother Sarah did. She took her own powers, stripped herself to escape from god-knows-what. I think Sam has a fairly good idea what it was though he won't say anything. I suppose I can understand…It would be bad enough to know something like that but for everyone else to know too, well… it would be horrible. Alisa though (that's Bridget's cousins name) is great fun. I met her today when I went to lunch with Bridget. She tagged along to get out of the house because they'd just had an Una moment. I can see why she'd want to get out. Bridget got a call asking her if she could work today during the meal so I ended up taking Alisa sight seeing, not something I would normally offer to do but there is something about that girl. I sensed it as soon as I came into the restaurant, she is drowning in her power, and she seems to feel she has no way of controlling it.

She's new to Wicca, she told me herself when we were out in town this afternoon. Until the other week when she got involved with a coven at her school she had no idea it existed, and then she found Sarah's BOS and Sam's letters and got an idea of what she was, or is I should say. I don't think it took long for her to decide to contact Sam after that, or maybe it did, but she's here now and I'm glad of it. I know it's a very weird thing to say when I'm still with Bridget, and Bridget is Alisa's cousin, but I think we had a connection. There's a circle at Bridget's house tomorrow night, maybe I'll see her again then and be able to decide what to do.

Glátherbrein.

Okay, that's chapter one. Short and crappy just like I promised but it only took about twenty minutes. Glátherbrein is the name I chose for Charlie's coven name. I think if I thought hard enough I could probably translate it to English cause both parts, Gláther and Brein, have something in my mind from learning Irish. But basically it's not going to happen cause 1) my spelling is probably totally out and it would be impossible and 2) I honestly can't be fecked.

Anyway, reviews appreciated. Thanks for reading. Peace and love as always, Stargazing Maiden.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm impressed. I posted the first chapter of this up on Friday from school and when I got back today I had three reviews for it, so thanks.

I'm fully aware that the last chapter was fairly short, I'm sorry for that and will try my hardest to make my chapters longer and meet the standards people are looking for.

There will be more chapters going up as long as I've got reviews, but if I don't get reviews then I won't post because I don't want to post up something no-one's reading. That's just a waste of time.

Also if you're looking for an update over the weekend I'm sorry but it's not likely to happen until the next Monday or Tuesday cause I only have internet access at school and write at home before transporting all work on a floppy. It's annoying but it's the only way I've got to possibly get them up so sorry for any delay.

Anyway, here it is, the next chapter of Charlie's BOS. (I'm honestly still stuck for a real name. Any comments or ideas would be duly noted, come on people, I'm desperate here.)

CHAPTER TWO:

Tuesday.

The circle is later today, and I've been promised that Alisa will be their, even though she doesn't seem to get on very well with Evelyn…I suppose I can see why. She can be very foreboding if you catch her in a bad mood, and any mention of Sarah is nearly guaranteed to make her grumpy. I guess I'd be the same if it was my daughter, but I'm lucky enough not to have a daughter. Bridget seemed really cheerful when I spoke to her about the circle earlier. She loves having Alisa around cause as far as she's concerned it's like she's got another family member, only this one's her age. I tried pointing out that she does have another family member who's her own age. For some strange reason this didn't go down too well, Bridget can be really strange sometimes.

I really can't wait until we go to the circle; though I doubt Alisa will do much. Although she's amazingly strong she seems almost afraid to show what she can do. It's like she's afraid people will be cross if she uses her powers, but they wouldn't be because it's amazing to know what she can do. she's brilliant with what she can do, she even told me she can sense people's feelings sometimes. I could nearly feel myself going red when she told me that, what if she can tell what I'm thinking? Oh goddess that would be so embarrassing. Alisa's powers are strong and scary, but I feel more than privileged to know what she can do.

Apart from the thoughts about Alisa running around in my head this has been generally a normal enough day for me. I did some meditating this morning (though this too was Alisa related, I was checking to make sure there really was someone watching over her, and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was a seeker). After meditating I had a private circle to clear the atmosphere in my head and goddess I didn't realise how much I needed it. My whole body was buzzing with the power coming from my emotions and thoughts, and I didn't even notice. There is _definitely_ something wrong with me at the moment.

I feel like I should talk to dad about everything that's going on but he'd just put my state of mind down to nervousness or not enough studying and I know its not that. I study more than any other witch of my age and am already well past the standards expected of me. If only Bridget was the same and would learn to control her powers and reign them in rather than trying to show off. Yesterday when we were having a meal she nearly tried to move the sea, but thanks to Alisa she didn't manage. I was more than grateful, weather magick can be a bad idea and I think Alisa knew this. Who knows, maybe she even has knowledge of the storm that Sam is so nervous of talking about. I can see how this would be possible, everyone knows that Sarah had knowledge of what was happening though she never said anything to anyone. According to local legend it was what she knew that forced her to run away and strip herself, I feel nothing but pity for Alisa and her family over this.

It's strange though, because for years no-one has talked of Sarah or what happened to her, but even before Alisa contacted Sam there was talk of her. Evelyn kept talking to Ruth and Bridget about what happened to her and checking up on Bridget as if she was scared that she could do the same thing. it must be stranger still for Alisa though, to come from a place where her mother is very near forgotten to somewhere where the legend of her has just been re-awoken. I think for many people Alisa arriving out of the blue like she did was like Sarah rising again, because Alisa looks the spitting image of her mother, down to the little freckles on her chin and everything.

In all my life I have not been so taken by any one girl, but I feel it's a mistake on my part. How can I feel this way about Alisa when she's the cousin of my girlfriend… Goddess help me to be true to Bridget, because although I think my love for her is waning I fear to break her heart.

Peace be with you and may the goddess bless every move you make,

Glátherbrein.

Okay, well thanks for reading. I know this chapter still isn't very long but they'll get longer as I go on, so long as the reviews are still coming in. If I get reviews then I'll have the next chapter up on Wednesday or Thursday, but if not then I'll wait till there is someone out there reading this before I post. So next chapter in the next few days then.

Love and peace as always, Stargazing Maiden.

Please help to support peace by refusing to participate in anything that helps wars and boycotting American companies such as Coke and Nike. To anyone out there who is American and supports George Bush and American companies like as mentioned above I'm sorry but I disagree strongly on his policy on the war in Iraq, did you know there's still people being killed in Afghanistan too? Well there is, and I as a person find this completely wrong.

Please don't flame me for this little extra, it's something I feel strongly about and I'm sorry if this isn't the right place to put it. remember before you flame that this isn't part of the story, this is just a little authors note at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the authors note at the end of the last chapter, I think my emotions got carried away.

I got reviews for chapter two today and luckily I had the first few lines already done so I'm going to get this up tomorrow (Friday) if the computers will work fast enough.

Ahh, and I know there was no disclaimer on the last chapter…it slipped my mind cause I was trying to get it done and ready to post so fast. I promise there _is _one for this chapter, and there should have been for the last…note to self…change that and get it sorted

DISCLAIMER: I do not own sweep or any of the related characters, places or products.

Okay, well thanks for putting up with that crap. I'm aware there's major mistakes in the day things happened here cause I know the circle wasn't until Sunday and I've skipped over Wednesday but anyway, that's neither here nor there. Maybe Charlie didn't write on Wednesday? Yea, that'd work. Anyway here's the next chapter because you all were nice and left me lots of pretty reviews. Thank you.

Also if you're reviewing anonymously and leave your e-mail address I'll get back to you personally because I find it feels nicer. But don't rest your live on getting anything back from me if you don't leave an e-mail address because I don't have time to look on peoples sites for their mail addresses. I _do_ try and leave a nice review for everyone who gives me one though, but some people don't seem to have any stories done yet. Just for the record as soon as you do get a story up I'll be there reviewing for you to say thanx.

Chapter Three; Thursday

Today, yesterday, last week, what is honestly the difference. It's all the same really, because no matter what happens I've broken Bridget and broken her in two.

I kissed Alisa! I know it was a stupid thing to do, she's my girlfriends cousin for crying out loud, but I just couldn't stop myself. We were down in Evelyn's Library where I've never been before and everything was catching up with her…I can understand why…and then I just kind of kissed her. It was weird, I don't know why I did it but it feels like the best thing I've ever done in my life. Goddess, I think she may be perfect for me. I think she might be the one. My love for Bridget is waning continuously with the moon and I find myself wishing more and more that I had the strength to do the worst and break her. I don't want to hurt Bridget but I feel I've never loved anyone like I love Alisa.

I am worried about her, very worried about her, because they had an Una moment last night…At Sam's house. Half the kitchen decided it didn't like Alisa at all and started chucking itself at her head. According to Sam the only thing that saved her was that she did some type of blocking charm and kept them from hitting her. If she hadn't then we might well have been writing home to her family and telling them that Alisa was gone on to the next world, but that's too horrible to think about. She's currently laid up at Sam's house because we're not letting her move. It's not good if she does because anything we do could knock or hurt her. I feel confident that she's safe for now anyway, because after the amount of blocking spells we put around the house and garden you'd be lucky if a single bug got in there. I did, however, leave one clear opening in my spells of protection and my teacher was happy to point this out. I explained to her about the watch Sygl and she left me be after that, just stopping to check that I had blocked up all other ways of getting anything magickal inside the house. I understand why, because the one thing on everyone's mind at the moment is protecting Alisa. I never noticed until today but her and Evelyn are very alike, in both looks and power. I assume it has something to do with their strong family ties but if you saw them together you'd swear that Alisa was Evelyn's daughter rather than the granddaughter she didn't even know existed. I think this above all is what makes Evelyn unsure of her, because she is so alike to Sarah and Evelyn has always been quiet about the Sarah situation. I still can't get over how she looks at Alisa, as if she's something contaminating the earth rather than a member of her family. I can tell that Evelyn and everyone else thought Alisa incapable of magick before last night and now feel like they've made a huge mistake, and I feel like pointing out that if Bridget had been acting rashly she would have noticed Alisa's magick the first day she was here. I keep thinking about how different the two are and although I know it should feel wrong to me I do find myself wondering that I could ever be so taken by Bridget. I never told her I loved her and she never said the same to me though at times I felt like saying something. I'm glad with all my heart that I didn't now though, because what we shared wasn't love. It was close friendship but nothing more. I realise now that I was protective with her as a sister and went out with her so I was always there to protect her. Goddess I'm glad there will never be anyone else read this, because dishonesty is one of the worst qualities anyone can ever possess, but I can't help the way I feel.

I got a phone-call from a few friends today as well. They were asking why they hadn't seen me around and wanted me to go to a private circle with them, which I agreed to. It was fun to get out of the house and the problems in my life for a while and just mess around with the lads. We tried this ritual which is supposed to show us what we most desire, a bit girlie I know but we couldn't resist, but what you see is inside your head and its private. Very lucky really considering that they don't know what's been going on with Alisa. If they'd seen what was in my head they'd have had a fit. I know for a fact that Cathal would have been delighted if he knew the truth. He's been after Bridget for as long as I can remember but I've always been in his way. They seemed to know we'd get together from when we were about six onwards and understood what all that was about. I'm glad that Cathal feels like that though, because although Bridget can't I can tell what people are feeling and I've noticed the way Bridget seems to light up when she's around Cathal. Goddess it would be good if she could be happy as well as me, but I'm afraid that this may be a hard thing to hope for. Bridget is like a sister to me but I don't know whether or not she feels the same and I'm afraid that if I hurt her she will never know the love Cathal has for her.

I hope with all my heart that Alisa is well and feeling better after her accident. I should call Sam's house for her but I'm afraid to feel clingy. Maybe I'll call her later and make sure she's well. for all I know she could be feeling better and wondering why I haven't called. Yea, that's what I'm going to do. I'll call her. If she's asleep Sam'll tell me anyway. Goddess I praise you, may all the covens be eternally peaceful and may the hate in the world be no more. Glátherbrein.

Well thanks for reading this chapter too, feels great to have people paying attention to some of my work. It's longer like I promised, but if you want them any longer than this just say and I'll work on it. I know there's a few hard-out people there who've reviewed both the other chapters for this. Wiccan-Gal I know you're one and I do know the other persons name too but my minds gone blank. Anyway, thanks to you both. I've never had anyone who kept reviewing for me before. Love and peace as always, Stargazing Maiden.


	4. Chapter 4

Well thanks to all my reviewers, especially:

Raynornlimegreen (sorry I never mentioned you before, I couldn't remember how to spell your pen-name and didn't want to insult by getting it wrong, your review made me smile so thanks)

Wiccan-gal (I never forgot you anyway, you're easy to spell, its good to see you haven't given up on me, thank you) and

Kia's Dragon (I know I forgot you and I'm sorry, I like getting you reviews. They make me feel all warm inside, thank you).

I know there were other people who reviewed chapter three of this, I love you all but it's hard enough for me to remember these three hard out lunatics (no offence, I just think anyone who likes what I write is mad), never mind all the others.

DISCLAIMER: if I owned Sweep do you really think you'd find me sitting here? Not bloody likely, I'd be on a beach somewhere working from a laptop instead!

Chapter Four: Sunday

Goddess praise the powers that Alisa is okay and happy again after being sick last week, although I fear I will miss her more than I could ever imagine. She's going home…she rang me a small while ago to tell me that she's going and I nearly broke down. I offered to drive her but her coven leader is coming to collect her, she thinks he should be here early in the morning so I probably won't see her again. I feel so bad, it makes me nearly cry to think about loosing her after I realised how important she is to me. She promised that she'll keep e-mailing me, and I said I'd ring her but I don't know how it's going to work. Goddess I feel like I'm loosing my other half. I've only known her for about a week but already I feel I couldn't live without her.

Her father and step-mother are getting married soon…she said she'd e-mail me all the gossip but it won't be the same as seeing her. She's a bit scared about the wedding to tell you the truth, its like she doesn't want it to happen and I can sort of understand why. I know I keep saying it but Alisa is so much like Sarah it's scary. I know I never met Sarah, she was gone long before I arrived, but I've seen the photo's and I know from stories that her and Evelyn had tons in common. You can tell even by what they look like. I suppose Alisa's just scared because her father getting married is going to be like the last signs of her mother going. It won't just be her and her father anymore, there'll be a new woman on the scene acting like she owns the place. Even what Alisa says about Hillary's decorating makes me think she's taking over the home which Alisa has known, but I don't really know, maybe that's only me.

The circle today was amazing, so full of energy it felt like the whole garden was alive. Apparently Kithic circles the meeting-place of their coven circles but I don't know how that would work really. Wouldn't it just make the energy harder to find because it wasn't contacted in any one place very often? Alisa seems to think it works well and she has some fairly strong arguments in favour of the movement but I'm still not sure. She claims that each place seems to have different energy attached to it and if they just held the circles in one place then they'd only have access to one of the powers around the area where they live. I understand the argument here and I suppose it does work fairly well for some people but the only places of any real power in Gloucester are around Bridget's house and at Normans Woe, and we can't exactly hold a circle there, can we. I know people around here are very open about Wicca but I still don't think us meeting at a public place would go down very well with the locals. They might not mind what we do but we don't exactly want our circles getting interrupted by interested tourists anyway. I guess other covens have got used to it but as a rule we're a very private coven. We guard our secrets very strongly and no-body outside gets to know them. I noticed that in general there was an exception made for Alisa but she's not exactly outside the coven really considering that her grandmother is our leader and her mother was initiated with us. I suppose all covens make an exception to their rules for extreme cases, and if anyone's extreme it's Alisa.

Actually, her and Evelyn appear to have patched up their problems really well. Evelyn even let Alisa cast the circle today, which is a major privilege with us. Evelyn _never_ lets anyone else take over with something as big as the fields of protection but I think she was trying to give Alisa a chance to prove herself. I was preoccupied and feeling a bit weird at the circle today and I didn't even notice what Alisa was wearing until she came over to me after. Evelyn gave her Sarah's robes and tools! Alisa was so delighted, she had hardly anything of her mothers before today but now she has all her mother kept Wicca Related. I think she was a bit surprised and shocked though, because she thought Sarah had burned everything she had of Wicca and the coven but now she finds out that the most important things are still alive. And it is incredible, because Sarah's robes fit Alisa like they were made for her. It is possible Sarah knew what was going to happen? Or is it just that they have so much in common that they fit together.

Even in the few short days since Alisa has been here with us she has changed incredibly. She is more confident in herself and happy with magick. When she first arrived it was like she was scared that she had powers but now she seems happy and relaxed with what she can do. She even tried a new spell with me today, something she's always seemed awkward about doing. She claimed that she was scared of what she could do but I think it was more that she didn't know if she could trust anyone other that the seeker who leads her coven. I suppose I'm relaxed that she's save with in her coven but I still find myself worrying about her now she's going home. I know I knew all along that she wouldn't be here forever but it still feels strange that she's most definitely going. I'm going to miss her like hell.

Goddess bless Alisa and her family, and keep them safe until I am able to visit Alisa and see that she's well again. goddess keep all belonging to both me and Alisa safe and happy throughout their lives, Alisa as a person has had too much pain and hurt, any more and I fear it would destroy her.

Glátherbrein.

Well, thanks for reading this next chapter. Is it in any way possible that one of you could tell me the name of Charlie's coven cause I'm working from memory here and it's totally slipped my mind. I can't think at all at the moment and I've got someone pranking me while I write this. I hate prank callers, they SUCK. Anyway, reviews are welcome of course, though I know that the three reviews mentioned above are probably fairly pissed off with me for forgetting about them in the last few chapters and leaving another pretty short chapter but I'm sorry, I got writers block on this. It took me two days to get even this much out but I'll be back to normal for the next chapter. Love and peace as always, Stargazing Maiden


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for putting up with my writers block…and thanks to Kai's Dragon for being the first of my regulars to get back to me yet.

If it wasn't for you three this would have stopped way back when it started…and I'm not just saying that. As always thanks for everything you've done for me. You're great.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sweep but am slowly counting down the days until Cate Teirnan gets the anthrax I sent and then I can claim all her work for my own. (I'm joking…obviously.)

Chapter five: Friday.

Its been nearly a week since I said goodbye to Alisa and I really miss her, even though I've spoken to her once or twice and she e-mailed me the second she got home. Her fathers wedding is next week…I think she's a bit scared. Well I would be too, I mean, this is someone who she doesn't even get on too well with. If dad tried to get married to anyone you can be sure I'd put my foot down quick enough. I don't care how much he claims to love this person no matter what happens mom was his Murin-beta-dán and there will never be another to take her place. Dad claims there won't be too, but you can never be sure. Who's to say there won't be someone comes along tomorrow and whisks him off and gets him married and everything. I know it's not likely to happen but I can't stop worrying. If that did happen then I'd probably flip. Well, probably isn't the right way to put it, I definitely would flip, I might even turn on Dad only I know that I'd be going against everything Wicca stands for if I turned on anyone. The first rule of Wicca is not to harm anyone and I'd never go against anything as important as a Wiccan rule. I mean, honestly. Even Cathal's two-year-old sister knows that rule; it's obvious really. If you're going to use something then fair enough but don't hurt anything in the process. Wicca also teaches us not to take more than we really need and to thank everything we take something from because everything we use is alive, even stone is alive in its own little way.

Actually, according to Sam there are some stones that are more alive than others; there's even one called Morganite that can tell witches the true feelings of another. Its really amazing cause although I knew there were many different forms of magick I never thought to link them to stones in that strong a way. It's cool though, because I finally have something new to show Bridget. I've been teaching her bits about what I know for years but she's either lapped it up quicker than I can provide it or she doesn't have any interest in it. The thing about Bridget is that if she doesn't have any interest in something then she basically won't have anything to do with it. She'll either pretend to be interested but be off in her own little world rather than listening to what you're trying to tell her (I find this more irritating than anything else) or she'll tell you she doesn't care as soon as you start up talking about something. I hate the way she says she's not interested because it's always so rude. She'll stand up, stare at you as if she's better than you and knows something you don't, and then say something like 'do I look like I care?' Its times like these that makes me wonder what I ever saw in her, and what she's doing studying Wicca at all. I know she has the power to do well but her attitude isn't with it. Its like she feels like peaceful Magick isn't good enough anymore and she wants to try something bigger and more impressive. I'm surprised I never noticed before Alisa arrived, but I think I started noticing there was something wrong after she tried to move the sea. Anyone with the right idea of what life's about would have been able to see that making something as large and dangerous as a huge body of water was an extremely stupid thing to do. Even Alisa noticed it and stopped it, and she was new to Wicca, though I suppose finding her mothers book of shadows and reading about the great storm would have effected her in some way. I mean, it affected me and I've got nothing to do with it really, apart from knowing the family and people it affected at any rate.

Alisa introduced me to some really cool music while she was up here. That day when we were in town she saw a CD she really wanted and dragged me into the shop to get it. I never realised how good GreenDay or Evanescence was before her, although she claims even she wasn't really into them until her friend Raven started her listening to them. I can see that being true, because her descriptions of Raven always involve a Goth girl with an attitude and a bit of a love for loud music. I know Wicca generally goes against anything too loud or raunchy but I'm sure there must be an exception made for some things. Even as I write this I have a copy of the CD Alisa ran off for me on the computer playing beside me. It's GreenDay's Nimrod album, and there's some really inspirational songs on it, though among most 'Good Riddance (time of your life)' which I didn't realise I knew before until recently. I never realised that rock albums could have beautiful lyrics either, some of the Evanescence songs are beautiful, they just make me want to cry and sing along all at once, even though I know this is a really _bad_ idea. As dad constantly reminds me, I have a voice to match a thousand crows with their voices breaking. Well, I might be bad but I don't think I'm that bad…or am I? Oh goddess I don't know, all I know is that I'm definitely not a crow in my heart, because crows are dark creatures and I feel confident that whatever is inside me is anything but a dark creature. More like a little kitten curled up asleep on a rug. I'm too innocent and boring, that's my problem. Alisa's music should hopefully do me some good and turn me into a bit more of a normal teenage lad.

I mean, that's what teenagers are supposed to be into isn't it? Rock music and going mad? But I'm not into that at all, because I prefer to study and get my head around a new spell than go out partying. I don't know, maybe its something to do with the fact that I'm Wiccan, or maybe it's just that there's something wrong with me because all the other lads seem to understand how to have a good time and go out and they're all in covens too. I think there's something seriously wrong with me over this whole thing, I don't know what to do about it either. I mean, I have a brain and I'm fairly good with my studying, even if I say so myself, but it just feels like I'm missing out on a whole long section of my life by not doing something I'd rather avoid. I wish I knew what I hated about going out and partying, but for some reason it just feels wrong to think about it for me. I like to have a relaxing night in but people seem to think this is wrong. I think I need direction in my life, and more than just what Wicca provides for me. Or not, no. I think I just need to talk to Alisa, I'll call her tonight.

Goddess bless all those close to me and keep them free from harm. Please help me to understand the confusion in my mind and point me in the direction that is right for me and those I care for. Glátherbrein.

Talk about getting rid of my writers block…over one-thousand words that chapter! And I feel great for writing it. I know I focused mostly around Charlie's feelings in this chapter and there's probably going to be a lot more of it but then, you know, this is his diary. Anyway, I've got my plans for the wedding (Alisa's dad and Hillary, not Alisa and Charlie though who knows, maybe later) ready. They'll be out in the next few chapters hopefully. Don't forget that no reviews means no more chapters, not that I seem to need to remind some people. Thanks again to Marianne, Kai's Dragon and Wiccan-gal for believing in me. I've had a real confidence boost since getting all this feedback and its what I've really needed after loosing someone very close to me last year. Thanks for helping me to keep going and be happy again. Love and peace as always, Stargazing Maiden

Please avoid doing drugs at all costs, you never know when it'll be your last time and neither did he until it was too late. Don't let yourself be the next person to be a victim. Rest in peace M, my brother in heart if not in blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Well thanks to my reviewers, my three regulars seemed to be back this week. Wiccan-Gal, I've never had tonsillitis myself but one of my friends misses nearly two months from school every year so I know it must be horrible. Glad to hear you're feeling a bit better now! Also I know there's been a few anonymous people reviewing every chapter or two, I'll check your names as soon as I can and mention you in the next chapter.

Lots of people were kind enough to point out to me that drink is also a big problem for teenagers, and I know that well enough, though Maty was a 27 year old man not a teenager, but he acted like one a lot. I'd just like to say that cannabis is a problem too, but I'm only saying this because one of the lads in my year at school started a petition to legalise weed today and got over sixty signatures between lunch (12:30) and home (3:45). I thought it was great really, and trust me, I was happy to sign, not that I use the stuff myself. If I did and my parents found out I'd die because I'm only fourteen and I'd be killed, and it brings back nasty memories of someone I still love very much.

The first part of this chapter is from Alisa's POV because, well basically I'd been thinking about doing this for a long while and then I decided that now was the time to get it done. Charlie's BOS will be back to normal after this chapter, but I just think it'd be interesting to have a bit of both peoples sides in.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sweep or the related characters, and unfortunately I've been forced to accept that. Sucks huh.

Chapter Six: I'm home.

Dear Diary,

I'm home again now, but I can't stop thinking about Charlie and everything he was/is to me. He's amazing, I only wish we hadn't met in such strange and stressy circumstances. It's weird that he's my cousins ex boyfriend and it makes me feel bad because of what's happening between us. I feel like a total cow for what I did. I mean, I turned up on my uncles doorstep totally out of the blue and next thing Bridget knows I've stolen her boyfriend and taken over her family. All because of who my mother was and what she did to herself. I mean, its not like it's even that big a deal, it doesn't mean it's a good thing if your mother strips herself of her powers because she's scared to be a freak. I'm a freak and I was nearly at that point but what harm does it do. I love being part of Wicca now I know what it's all about, and everyone in Ronséil were happy to let me become part of them. I mean, my grandmother even let me cast a circle, and Charlie told me afterwards no-one in their coven ever gets to cast the circle. I felts so special when he said that, but then I felt so special all the time I was with him.

Talking about Charlie, Dad's been being really lenient to me since I got back, practically letting me do whatever I want whenever I want. He's so sound. Anyway, the biggest thing at the moment is that he's seriously considering letting me invite some people from Gloucester down for the wedding. He says I can have as many people as I want come to stay so long as I arrange their sleeping and rooms and stuff, and they can't take over the babies room. Hillary's really pregnant now; we're expecting the little bundle of 'joy' in the next few weeks, four at the latest. I know I've always claimed to hate the idea of having Hillary's son or daughter living under my roof but then I realised that it doesn't really matter because whatever she has it'll be my relative too and I'll finally be a big sister. It sucks that I've had to move out of my bedroom (that's the one thing dad won't go back on), but if I've got a cool brother or sister then maybe they'll swap rooms. I can only hope.

Dad took me shopping when I got home. He told me that I deserved some new thing for my new room, gave me his credit card and told me to do my worst. He didn't even seem too put out when I brought loads of candles and hangings for my room. I reckon he thinks I'm just going through a phase but the new me is Wiccan and I'm going to stay Wiccan. Mary-K came over to see me the other day with Morgan and even she had to admit that my room was cool. I hid my altar when I knew she was coming obviously. Mary-K might be starting to accept that I'm Wiccan but having an altar in my room when she comes visit might be a bit too much. Not that she had any problems with my Pentacle hangings or rugs. She seemed to think they were cool but then she does wear the Pentacle ear-rings Morgan got her for Christmas last year…they really suit her and it doesn't seem to bother her that they're Wiccan. Actually, come to think about it I don't know if she even knows. I mean, she knows the Pentacle is Wiccan but I don't know if she recognised the ear-rings as pentacles. She might just have thought they were pretty stars.

Dad took me into a proper Wiccan store too, because in the end I was forced to tell him what I was doing. He gave me loads of money to go to whatever shop I wanted and buy whatever I wanted for Wicca, though I still can't help thinking he thought it was just a phase I'm going through. He saw me in my robe the other day though, he walked in on me while I was getting ready to do a spell and though I think he was a bit shocked to see his little girl wearing a green dress (I _never_ where green) he told me I looked very pretty and I should wear it more often. I kind of told him that it was something my mum's family had given me and that it belonged to her and I didn't really want to wear it all the time and he seemed okay with that. I mean, I don't suppose it would have been right if he'd flipped really, though he did say that he'd never seen her wearing it before. I sort of made up some stuff about it being from when she was younger and she'd stopped wearing it before leaving home, and I think he was okay with that. Since I told him that I have an uncle I think he knows that there's a lot about mums family he never knew. I mean, he did live with her for a few long years so you'd think he'd have found out some stuff about her but then she didn't exactly let him know anything. From what I could get form everyone up in Gloucester she as ashamed to be Wiccan because of what she thought she was doing to people. Poor, poor her.

I still can't stop thinking about Charlie, every second of the day I want to be close to him, talking to him and chatting and just being near him. I've e-mailed him once or twice a day since I left and spoken to him every other day but it's just not the same. I mean, it'd be great if I could just see him, even if I had a web-cam, but I don't and I don't look to be getting one any time soon. Pity but dad doesn't seem to think that it's a good idea. Shows what he knows. Anyway, got to go now, I can hear Hillary being sick and she'll need a hand again soon, Alisa.

Monday:

I can't believe it, Alisa rang me earlier today to ask me to come and stay with her in Widowsvale…For her Dad and Step-mom's wedding! Apparently her dad's been being really cool since she got back and said he wants all her mums family and all her friends from Gloucester to come down for his wedding, and I was the first one of us she rang. Well of course I'm going to go, and dad say's he'll come too…he's wanted to talk to Alisa again ever since she promised to tell him the story of defeating the dark wave. Well, dad's one of those people who takes everything really literally, so when Alisa said she'd be delighted to tell him what happened and she'd look forward to it he got it into his head that she's really waiting to tell him and he's got to go. I just hope she don't mind being bored by a strange old man for a few hours at her dads wedding…though I'm sure she'll be fine with that. Alisa seems cool with most things, I jut wish I was like that but I find it really hard to be relaxed over some things.

I don't know what I'm supposed to do for her fathers wedding though, I mean, do I turn up in my normal clothes or do I dress up really posh and nice for it. Goddess it's a hard decision to make.

Bridget has been really weird to me over the weekend. It's nearly like she thinks that since Alisa's gone away again we'll be able to go back to being how we were but I know it's not going to happen. I tried to tell her that but I couldn't bare to put it into words, Bridget is lovely as a person and I'd hate to hurt her in any way. I suppose it'll be easier for her to cope when other people surround her. From what I could tell from Alisa's description of her coven members there's a few people who Bridget would have a real connection with. Anything's better than having her moping around here looking depressed anyway, because then it just makes me feel bad. Sucky. I don't need to feel bad because Bridget feels a bit down, I have other things in my life. I've spoken to Evelyn in a private meeting two days ago and she's seriously considering making me an important member of Ronséil. She says that the skills I showed when helping Alisa were really good and any coven would count someone like me as a valuable extra. I never thought of myself like that before, though when I think about it I suppose it makes sense. I mean, everyone's always saying how good at Wicca I am, so wouldn't it make more sense for me to use my powers for the good of my coven and all those in it.

Sam is really buzzing about the wedding, because obviously Alisa rang him straight after she rang me. He's always wanted to meet Sarah's family, and now his chance has come. Even though Alisa's dad and step-mom aren't Wiccan at all he still seems to think that it'll be great to meet the new members of the family, who, according to Alisa, are due in, the next two to four weeks. He's even strongly considering going to a _christening_! Luckily Evelyn has put her foot down so he's going to wait and talk to Alisa and her dad about it first. I suppose it does make sense to check with the family first. to tell you the truth though, I think Alisa's likely to be more upset if non of her family _do_ come. She'll probably invite Evelyn and Sam herself. It's strange really, I always got the impression that she didn't really connect so well with Ruth. Maybe it's because they are a bit more of a distant relative. I don't know.

Oh Goddess I'm so happy, because I'll be seeing Alisa again soon. I can't wait. Please keep everyone here safe. Glátherbrein.

Wow, I'm really getting good at the whole 'long chapters' thing. I know Charlie's section in this was stupidly short but I wasn't even certain if it was going to go in at first. I'm not sure but I think the next chapters going to be the wedding…or the birth of Hillary's kid. I'm not saying anything yet but I've got a surprise planned, and I'm finding it really hard not to give it away.

Many thanks as always to Wiccan-Gal, Raynornlimegreen (your story about the drink thing was hilarious, they tried to do something like that at one of the schools near me but everyone got bored and ended up going dosing instead) and Kai's Dragon.

Next chapter will be up very soon then…love and peace as always, Stargazing Maiden (AKA Sam)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I'm back…with another chapter. And like I hinted it's about the birth of Hillary's baby. This is yet again from Charlie's POV to start off with, but I think the Alisa bit might be longer. I'm only really doing Charlie's first so I'll actually write him a decent chapter again. I've realised that I actually really love writing from Alisa's POV. It's fun and different from the rest of this story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and also thanks to the three people who keep arguing with me about whether or not they're crazy for liking what I write. Way to give me a confidence boost dudes, it's great to have your support and there are e-mails on their way to you if your e-mail isn't blocked.

PS: writing about Sam kills me. I know someone called Sam and I'm not talking to him at the moment because of a little incident and it's really doing me in. I hate rowing with people so please note when you read something of mine written about Sam that I'm actually in pain at the time of writing. Sam if you're reading this then we have _got_ to talk.

DISCLAIMER; I don't own Sweep or the related characters, I just own the storyline to this crappy little fic.

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Wednesday,

I'm so happy I can hardly stop grinning, everyone's in a major buzz about the wedding thing now! I still haven't got over the shock of Alisa inviting me but Sam say's it was obvious he was going to. And I suppose Sam would know, being her uncle and everything. Dad's really happy too, because he really wants to see Alisa. Well he's not the only one, I think even Bridget wants to see her. Apart from all that trouble that went down Alisa and Bridget have a lot in common, in a strange little way. they really are cousins in mind and in blood.

I have developed a huge love for GreenDay now; as I write this I'm listening to Poprocks and Coke from an album I've been told is called International Superhits. I didn't even know Cathal was into GreenDay until he came over and I was listening to it. It turns out he has all their albums, including the two which he claims are really hard to get hold of. Namely 'Slappy Hours' and 'Kerplunk'. He burned me a copy of all of them so now I have everything they've done too. It's great, I told Alisa and she says I've got to copy them for her too. I promised I would, because of course I would do anything she asked me. turns out Cathal is into Evanescence too, and has some of their underground work from before they made it big and got signed. Lucky him, it must be so cool but I've not had a chance to listen to it since he lent it to me. I've been too busy trying to work out how I'm going to tell Alisa my feelings for her. I think she knows already but I just feel that I've got to put it into words, just so I'm sure she knows. It would just make me feel a lot better about us, knowing that she knows how I feel. I don't know whether or not she feels the same way about me, but I hope she does and I have a really strong feeling that she might. I hope she does, because I love her with all my heart. I've never loved anyone like I love her now. She's incredible in every way possible, even the thought of her makes me shiver.

Cathal was being really weird today though. He started asking me if I wanted to see Alisa's tits and stuff and it really did my head in. I asked him did he even realise that that type of thing in the form of lust is against the codes of Wicca, and he actually came up with 'screw the Wiccan codes.' He found out about Alisa because she rang me the other day when he was over at my place. Cathal is one of those people who you can't lie to because he always knows, so when he asked me what was going on between me and Alisa I found I had to tell him. It sucks having a powerful Wiccan as a best mate.

We had a Ronseal meeting last night to talk about what's happening for Mr Soto and his girlfriends wedding. Alisa said she's been told she can have the whole of Gloucester come down if she wants but we don't really want to barge in on the family time. We still haven't decided what we're going to do, though I think at least two-thirds of the coven are coming. I think we all really want Alisa to be an active member and the best way to get that to happen is if her family where she lives knows that we're responsible and safe. Also I think we all want to meet the seeker and his girlfriend who put the watch sygl on Alisa. We've all come to the conclusion that it was a valuable thing to do, even if it was only so that he could find the house when he came to collect her. A girl like Alisa desperately needs someone to look after them, and she's one of the worse cases I've ever met.

Goddess mind my family for I must go now, I'm wanted at another Ronseal meeting. Peace, Glátherbrein.

ALISA'S POV

You'll never guess what!

No…wait for it…

Hillary had her kid.

Not one boy…

Not one girl…

Twins!

I know it's amazing! We wouldn't have even known she was pregnant only for what the doctor said.

It was so incredible how it happened though. I was up in my bedroom because I heard Hillary go into Labour and I know it's supposed to be amazing and everything but I didn't particularly want to watch my step-mom give birth. I was playing around on my computer, mailing Charlie to tell him what was happening but my mind wasn't really on it. I was too busy thinking about what was going on below and accidentally sent it to Mary-K, who replied straight away. I assume she was on line at the time. she was so happy for me and ran and got Morgan to mail me too. Morgan seemed honestly happy for me, though she was in a bit of a rush because her and Hunter were going over to New-York to buy something. She didn't say what it was but from the tone in her message and the emotions she added I think it had something to do with either the wedding or the birth.

Anyway, half a long and tiring hour later dad called up for me to go down to them. Well I went in and who's there but Hillary and dad and these two beautiful little girls. I mean, wow…twins. And both girls as well. I'd always wanted at least one sister and now I had too. I'd wanted an older one for ages and then I'd met Morgan and practically got an older sister. I mean, wow! Three sisters. I thought I was lucky and happy before, because I mean, I had twin sisters. I was so happy and thought that nothing else could possibly happen today, but when I sat down on the edge of the bed Hillary handed me the two girls and smiled, looking at my dad.

"So what are you calling them?" she asked me, smiling at me and winking at dad.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what she was saying, thinking it must have all been some practical joke.

"What are they going to be called?" She repeated. "What do you want their names to be?"

"What?" I asked again, looking backwards and forwards between Hillary and dad as if it must be some type of joke. It would be the type of thing they'd pull on me, especially when they were so happy.

"Go on Alisa." Dad smiled. "They're your sisters, we want you to name them. Special present from us to make up for being so mean to you recently."

"you've made it up to me more than a million times." I whispered. "Even letting Charlie come down for your wedding was too much."

"no it wasn't." he smiled at me. "You were going to be aloud your friend anyway, so why not your mothers family. They're our family too."

Well that was too much for me, I broke down and hugged my new sisters to me and started crying, but I eventually calmed down for long enough to stop and dry my eyes. I sat up and stared around me, and then down at the two girls in my arms, slowly letting my eyes dry naturally. In the few minutes I sat there I ran through all the names I could think of, but nothing seemed to fit. Even my two favourite names of all time, Tyler and Payne, didn't seem to work. It was like even though they were only about half an hour old they each seemed to have there own strong personalities developed. The paler of the two, who Hillary told me was second born, was lying silently and quietly in my arms but the first born with jet black hair was already reaching up and touching my fleecy jumper, making gurgling contented noises in her throat.

I think it was when the blond girl smiled up at me and I saw mum smiling back at me from her face that I decided on their names or hers at least. She would be Saoirse, or Sarah, after my mum, for although they would never get the chance to meet the young Saoirse in my arms was the spit of everyone down that side of my family, and although it was only weak I had a feeling there was power in her, Wiccan power.

The second was harder though, because she seemed so perfect and beautiful but I could already feel the power exploding from her. I know half Wiccan's aren't supposed to have power and non Wiccan's definitely shouldn't but it was so obvious that she was powerful that I think even dad and Hillary noticed something was different.

Well obviously choosing her name was going to be really important if she was so powerful, one of the first rules of Wicca is the importance of names, but then she looked up at me and I got this image of something. I looked into her eyes for two more seconds and got another flash, but this time it was even clearer. Her name was Akasha and she'd just told me that by her will power. She'd sent a witch message when she was only half an hour old; this was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt; both pride and amazement all rushed into one.

I think dad realised where Saoirse's name came from because he gave me this look when I told them her name, but he didn't really seem to mind. He didn't say anything to Hillary or me when we were alone afterwards so I suppose he couldn't really have minded so much.

Hillary was delighted though, I overheard her trying the names to herself when we'd settled Akasha and Saoirse into the cot, and when she'd finished she came and thanked me. Apparently it was like Akasha had chosen her name herself, because she looked up when it was said already but of course that was impossible. I didn't bother to contradict the beliefs of my family.

Well I know that Charlie's bit was short again but after I decided about the twins then I just had to get it down. I have this thing about twins in my stories, in one of the other things I've not posted up Morgan has twins, but that might go up some time soon so I'm not giving away any hints. Anyway, reviews appreciated, love and peace, Stargazing Maiden.

PS: I realised today that I only have 21 school days before my Junior Cert. exams start and I probably won't be able to post up during or after them. Well, unless you didn't know I only ever update from school (they don't let floppy's in the library and I don't have home access). I'm in the process of arranging somewhere where I can go and update from and looking for a part-time job with access but until then I'm just going to write loads of chapters and keep posting them until I'm forced to stop. Love and peace, Stargazing Maiden xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Well this has changed a lot since I started so I'm going to have to do a new summary. This is not just a ploy to waste space, it is honestly important at this point to explain where things are going.

Title: 'Charlie's BOS' or 'The Difference Between Us and Them', I am going to eventually change the title but at the moment I think it'd just confuse me.

Author: Stargazing Maiden.  
Genre: Romance (cause this _is _Charlie and Alisa we're talking about.  
Summary: Charlie's BOS when he meets Alisa and his thoughts about her and Wicca. Then what comes after, leading on eventually to his marriage to Alisa and when their first child is born.  
Setting: the first few chapters are from Gloucester, but after that they're more from Widowsvale for reasons that will be explained in the next few chapters.  
Disclaimer: Well like I say every chapter these characters do not belong to me and I've accepted that. It took a while but I have.

THIS FIC IS HALF WAY THROUGH!

I decided last night that this is going to be the middle chapter of this fic and so a long one, there will be sixteen chapters in the completed version of this and depending on requests there may be a sequel but I don't know. It takes place two weeks after the last entry, and is about the wedding between Hillary and Alisa's dad and the reaction between everyone who is there.

Thanks to Wiccan-Girl who was the first person to review me. i actually write everything at home and move it around on a floppy disk, just doing a quick edit when i get in, but yea, itsucks. luckily i have some friends who are teachers here and they don't mind when i use the computers. Yay.  
This starts with Charlie.

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Monday:

Wow, yesterday was so amazing. It was Alisa's families wedding and it was great. I mean, I don't exactly agree with the whole 'church' thing but for a Christian wedding it wasn't so bad. And Alisa is right, her baby sisters are adorable, and Akasha is radiant with power. It comes flying off her when you open the door of their room and you can literally feel her casting her senses. It's strange though, because non-Wiccan's aren't supposed to have power, and she has more power than I've ever seen in anyone…even Morgan Rowlands or Alisa.

Alisa wasn't lying. That Morgan one has got serious power, she's amazing, and it's even cooler that she's so much like Alisa. She didn't know she was a witch until she became a member of Wicca and found out she was adopted. Her mother was, and I found this nearly impossible to believe even though Alisa has told me about in on numerous occasions, _the_ Mauve of Belwicket.

The wedding took place at mid-day, at the local church where most of Alisa's coven is forced to attend because of family things. Reminds me of the dark ages in a way, you have to go to a Christian church or you get prosecuted. I don't think they really mind though, because most of them came from Christian backgrounds anyway. There are only four blood Wiccans among them, Alisa, Morgan Rowlands, Hunter Niall and Sky Eventide, but they are four of the strongest I've ever seen. Morgan's little sister stood up and made a speech for the bride and groom to be, she was so beautiful the way she spoke. Though I expected her to look very different, like a younger Morgan, there was nothing alike there. It was like they weren't even related, but I had to remind myself that they actually weren't. Morgan was Mauve's only child, though her father has others. One of them was down at the wedding too. He seemed interesting enough; if not a little _disrespectful_ towards the power he was blessed with. He seemed to think it was funny to show of with what he could do and had no respect what-so-ever for what other people might think about him. He didn't even seem to care that this was a Christian wedding, and that not many of the people had any liking for Wicca. I even heard one person remark loudly that 'that new fad the teenagers have got into is a load of bullshit, but at least they're not out drinking'. I didn't bother to mention that by the look of it many of the people involved in Wicca around here _were_ out drinking, it didn't seem to be a good idea and I've always been proud of how sensible I can be…sometimes.

Even Bridget said it was worth coming, and it was. It was great fun, and everyone down here are as sound as it's possible to get. I really learned something from some of them, especially Hunter. We've exchanged numbers so we can stay in contact, maybe he can teach me some of what he knows? It would Definitely be worth it, because being a member of the council he's learned many things I couldn't even hope to learn from my books. He knows loads about magick and all to do with it, but he's still only eighteen years old, only a year or so between us.

It's been great being here with the family of Sarah and Evelyn, but in a way I feel like I was imposing. Its not that I wasn't welcome, but this was such a family time that I felt like I was just starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. Alisa made it all seem right for me though, and I was so grateful to her. She was so sweet and made sure I was involved in everything that was going on that I hardly felt like an outsider after the first half hour. Her dad was lovely too, he seemed really shocked to see what a large family Sarah had. Turns out he didn't even know she had a brother, she had always refused to talk about it. The first thing he'd known about us was when Alisa rang him from the bus-stop on the way up to stay with Sam. I guess it must have come as a bit of a shock to find out that your dead wife had a whole family you never knew existed, and now he has a huge development of his family with a new wife. I think he's a bit scared about how quick it all went, but he's happy at the same time. he kept going over to whoever was holding the twins and looking down at them like he couldn't believe that they were his.

Those twins though, they're brilliant. I know I've said this before but they are. Even though they're only two weeks old they have their personalities down to a tee. Saoirse, the younger of the two, is blond and cuddly, with giant blue eyes which just scream a love for all living creatures. Meanwhile her sister, Akasha, is dark and slim, with a thin face and the look and feel of someone who will be amazingly powerful when she's given the right guidance. Hunter Niall told me in secret that he is talking to Alisa and Morgan about giving her some private guidance with Wicca so that she knows how to control her power. I pointed out that Saoirse appears to have power too, but of a different quality, and he agreed with me. From what I can gather they are already planning to teach both sisters what Wicca means. I still can't get over the fact that two children with no Wiccan background and no Wiccan background save a half sister could be so filled with Magick, but I suppose things with Alisa have never really been normal.

Last night was nearly better than the wedding, because it was just me and Alisa and a few of her friends, at the local power sink. It was amazing, I never realised how many other sides to Wicca there was, but then when you're running a coven with only four blood witches I suppose you have to widen your boundaries a bit. most of the magick done by Kithic is simple stuff based around the use of simple spells and conducting power, though they seem to work with the beautiful side of Wicca more than the practical side as well. we had a circle last night and they showed me some of the spells they do on a regular basis, all to do with raising power and turning it into something beautiful, choosing what you want the energy you've raised to do. Hunter and Sky (who lead their coven) are very focused on teaching their members how to create good energy and ward of evil. I suppose with people like Morgan Rowlands involved they don't really have much of a chose. If I had someone like Morgan in my coven I'd do a lot to make things safer too. there are some people there who, although they have no Wiccan background, have a really good grasp on how to guide energy to where you want it to go, and they all take turns to cast the circle and suggest spells for them to try. According to Hunter they learn a lot about each other by what spells they're interested in, and then there are the spells they do to do with fixing their fears which are important to them. It's amazing all the stuff I've learned about Wicca from Alisa's friends. When I get home I'm going to try some of the simpler spells that I've always thought were a bit _too_ simple to bother with, from what I saw last night I can see that they have better effects than some of the more complicated ones. Goddess Bless all my family and coven, and my new extended family and coven here in Widowsvale, Glátherbrein.

The wedding was amazing, so full of power and all my family get on so well. Dad even got on great with Evelyn, and I thought those two might have problems with each other. The twins were so good too, they were practically silent throughout the whole ceremony, which was something we hadn't been daring to hope for. Well, they were silent except for the running conversation Akasha had going with me in my mind the whole time. I haven't told anyone else about this but we've been talking loads since she's been born. It's like I've got a new best friend who no-body else can talk to. Actually, that's nearly what's happened. She's great fun, she's got a really innocent sense of humour which is a relieve after the sick minds of everyone else around here.

It was great seeing Charlie again, he's even more amazing than he was up in Gloucester. He's so sound too, he was amazingly nice to all my family, checking that everyone was okay and running around getting drinks for people. Hillary said she couldn't have managed without all the help he gave her, whether it was holding Akasha who he developed a special liking too or sweeping up the endless amounts of party food which were naturally getting scattered all over the floor. He seemed to love the way we run our circles too, because we had a special circle for him…though he didn't know that was why we were having it. Hunter went against all his morals about lying and told him we were doing it to celebrate the wedding of 'the family of one of our more prominent members' (his words not mine). It was Morgan's idea though. she decided we would do something special for Charlie to 'thank him for looking after our baby while she was getting some stuff sorted out' (again, her words not mine). I don't know how he would have reacted if he had known the real reason why we were doing it, but he's not going to find out…at least not for a while anyway. For now it's a secret within our coven, the first of the many coven secrets to come.

Hillary's sister came for the wedding too, all the way from 'sunny' Ireland. She's really sound and I'm even starting to think that maybe life with her might not be so bad…or maybe it will…I don't know. I've always hated Hillary for taking moms place but now I'm starting to think that maybe she wasn't. I mean, she spoke to me after I'd named the girls and explained that she understood where the name Saoirse came from. She is definitely Saoirse now, because although Sarah was my mothers name it just seemed too much. And anyway, the name Saoirse is a lot more her. I know my mothers Irish name was Sorcha but I don't know, even that was too close to being a copy of the one and only. They might look alike but I think I'd prefer it if my mother was the only Sarah from our family. It just feels better for her memory.

Even Hillary's brother Derrick is sound, him and Clare (the sister I mentioned) are twins and I think they knew that Hillary was going to have twins even if we didn't. Derrick said it was just something you knew when you'd already gone through the hell of being a twin. You could tell when your sisters were pregnant with them too. He said it was more of a curse than anything else though, because it turns out they have four other sisters, one of which has had two sets of twins, two have had one set and the last is pregnant with triplets. I take it twins run in the family then, and they have one hell of a family. From what I could be bothered to work out that's nearly thirteen grandchildren for the poor elders, but then apparently Cassandra and Mary, one of two sets of twins from the oldest daughter Louise, are twenty-five now so hardly small girls themselves. I dread to think what's going to happen when they start to have kids!

Okay, long chapter like I promised. I'll get the next one up as soon as possible but it could take a few days because I already had half of this done coming home tonight so only really had to tweak about a thousand words. Anyway, please Read and Review as always, Love and Peace, Stargazing Maiden xxx.


	9. Chapter 9

3

Thanks to my reviewers…you keep me writing, though I find I'm always bout half a chapter or a few lines ahead anyway…except with this one.

**Important background to this chapter: **This takes place nearly a year after the last entry, because basically I've decided that nothing really interesting happened in the past year apart from Akasha's powers starting to wane. Apparently it was just a reaction to a strange family life and slight magick running through Alisa to her, and its been reduced now, though it's still clear she's magickal. The twins have been being treated like normal children and are now nearing their first birthday.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Sweep so please don't sue me. It's not like I've got any money or anything either…so it's fairly pointless.

Chapter Nine:

Friday:

Well, I've done it…I've told Alisa I'm renting a place down in Widowsvale. I thought she might be a bit weird about it, she's been very stressed lately with the twins teething and everything, but she was delighted by my idea. I can remember exactly when I decided that was what I was going to do. Obviously dad knew how serious things have been getting between me and Alisa now, I have no doubt that she is my one and only, my Murin-beta-dán. We were made for each other by the wishes of the Goddess and I'm amazed by it.

Anyway, when I told dad he seemed okay with it. He still hasn't learned all he could from Alisa and I think he sees it as an excuse to come down and visit more often. I mean, if I'm living down there then he's just coming to visit his son isn't he. Least that would be his theory, though I think he understands the relationship between both of us too, he understands that this is more than a move for 'work related reasons.' Yea, well in a way it is, since I've been initiated into Kithic, but at the same time it's definitely for pleasure. Alisa makes my heart beat like a thousand drums, my head spin like I've held my breath underwater for several minutes too long.

The twins too, Saoirse and Akasha have become like my little sisters to me. More than that, they have become like my sisters, joining Alisa Soto and Charlie Findgoll even closer than we thought was possible. I've been staying down with Alisa a lot recently, having been given a room in Hunter's house which is apparently mine for as long as I may need it, but I've been spending a lot more time at Alisa's place than I thought I would. But I love spending time with her, and I'd be lost without the twins. They're amazing, and their personalities have only expanded since they were born. When I first met them I thought they had the strongest personalities I'd ever been privileged to meet, but now seeing them, nearly a year later, I feel that I made a mistake. What we saw that first week was nothing to how it would soon be, and to how it would continue to grow. Akasha's name has been shortened recently too, to make space for her rapidly expanding vocabulary. She soon adopted the name Aka, after struggling for a while with her full name. Even though she's able to pronounce Akasha without much bother now she's still stuck as Aka, while her sister remains Saoirse. It was amazing how fast they grasped that they were so close and knowing that they were able to talk to each other. They're the fastest babies I've ever seen grasp the idea of speech, but now all we can ever hear is those two having a gabbled conversation between themselves. They seem to have made up words to cover over the ones that they can't get right too, and it's only Alisa who can understand much of what's going on between them. I suppose its something to do with them being sisters. Bloody sisterly bonding! Bah!

Although I'm delighted to be moving down and living closer to Alisa properly I have to admit that it's going to be strange. I've become very close to my friends and I'm not sure if I'll be able to be truly happy this far away from them and everything they've got. It's just one of those things if you understand what I'm saying. Me and Cathal and the other lads have grown up together and spent our whole lives winding each other up, it's going to be well strange not being able to hang out with them anymore. Cathal is the best friend I've had in years, we've been really close for as long as I can remember. I don't know, but maybe, just maybe, it might be a bit strange without him.

Oh who am I trying to kid. I'm pretty freaked out about leaving him behind. I know he's promised that he'll come and visit all the time but it just won't be the same. I feel like I did when Alisa was coming home again – like my heart would break, only this time it's different because though I don't love Cathal in the same way I've known him so much longer. I love Alisa with all my heart and I would sacrifice everything and anything to be with her, but it's just hard for me. Maybe I'm not supposed to be the person who leaves my mates behind, but then maybe I am. I don't know, I'm very confused at the moment with everything that's going on. There are only three definite truths in my life at the moment. 1) That I love Alisa, 2) that the twins are nothing less nor more than sisters to me and 3) It hurts to follow your heart.

My heart tells me that I should take the house in Widowsvale so I can be close to all my friends down here, and to Alisa who makes my heart work, but my head is telling me that I might look like I was just running away from a bad situation. Bridget still hasn't got over us breaking up, even though she's with Morgan's brother Killian now. She seems happy enough with him but I can tell that her heart is still scared. She sees Killian as something to take her mind of what she really feels and he's doing quite a good job. I mean, I don't particularly like the man myself but if he can cheer Bridget up and make her happy again then I can't hate him. Bridget is like a baby sister to me, I think of her like an older version of Aka and Saoirse, though they're a lot more able to control their powers.

Goddess, I must go now. I'm needed in backing up my things, for even if I don't live down there forever I will need some things with me when staying at Hunters house. Please bless everyone I care for with all your love and care. Glátherbrein.

ALISA'S POV

Oh My God! Charlie's coming to live down here with us! I'm so excited!

I was worried about what was going on between us for a while back there, because I've been really stressed out with the twins and the eventual pain of hafting to tell Charlie about the child, but I reckon it's all going to be okay. I'm dreading telling him though, it will be so hard. Already I feel her kicking in stomach and moving around, so I feel it won't be very long before my time will come. I'm six months gone though I still don't show much. I think that's why Charlie hasn't noticed, or if he has he hasn't said anything, I suppose he doesn't know whether or not I can tell.

That doesn't seem like something he'd do though, he's so straight forwards and honest that I find it hard to believe he'd keep anything from me. If he knew then he'd say, or he'd have told my grandmother and she would have rang me to find out if it was true. Actually, that's a point. It's going to be hard enough telling Hillary and Dad, but Evelyn's going to be nearly impossible. And then there's the whole problem with first born girls in our family.

Oh god, I've got to; go the twins are going mad and my baby is giving me a headache. Goddess protect everyone who is dear to me and make the birth go easy, Alisa.

Okay, soz for the short and crappy chapter but I've got to get this done in less than two minutes because I'm working to it's nearly nine and I've got to get up at seven and I really want to finish the sequel to Sabriel tonight. I do know its name but my minds gone blank. Anyway, I might edit this and make it longer or I might not, we'll have to wait and see but the reviews are appreciated. Love, Stargazing Maiden.


	10. Chapter 10

THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE POSTED LAST THURSDAY BUT I KEPT FORGETTING THE DISK SO I AM VERY MUCH BEHIND ON EVERYTHING HERE.

I'm afraid this is going to be another kind of short chapter cause I'm not really in the mood to work. I've done some calculations and if I carry on at the rate I'm going, a chapter a day, then I could have this fic finished before I finish school! Yay!

I've got to say a special thanks to Fordie who reviewed one of my other stories today and I promised I'd mention. Never underestimate the small people (though being 5ft 7 I don't really count)! We will rule the world!

Also thanks to people who reviewed the chapter before last, because I'm working one chapter behind on my thank-yous at the moment due to the fact that I can't check my mail until just before I post this.

Wiccan-Gal: you don't honestly think I'll give away my plot line in a summary do you? I just put that in as an idea, and I'm not telling you the real outcome of this. I'm not quite that bad…maybe.

Disclaimer: I Don't own, you don't sue.

Two weeks later:

Monday!

I can't believe it, Alisa is with child! I'm so excited, I can hardly stop smiling and dancing for long enough to write this. I'm going to be a daddy! A daddy, little me a daddy! I'm in shock, I'm so happy and amazed and happy and shocked, but it is definitely a good thing. I'm going to be a daddy! I can't get over it…I wonder will she have a boy or a girl? I hope she has a girl because I'd love to have another little Alisa to mind. Could anything possibly be more perfect. Alisa herself is perfect so having another her would be even better. I don't think anything else could possibly be so brilliant.

I'm sorry I keep repeating this, but I'm going to be a daddy! I wonder how dad will react, or Bridget for that matter. We are nothing but brother and sister now but she will still probably be a bit strange about it. We are so protective of each other that anything which could in any way make things different we look at as strange and not nice.

Not that she's really any better. I forgot to say in my last entry, but she has a daughter too, and a daughter who's father is as yet unknown. We think she knows who he is but she's not telling us and no amount of truth potions will change it. She called her daughter Gloria which at first I thought was a bit weird but then I realised that it didn't really matter. It's her choice and the name Gloria suits her down to the ground. Naming is important and now I can see that she really is a Gloria. That child though, is nearly as much part of me as the twins Akasha and Saoirse are. They are all my family and I love them to bits. I would give anything to be able to honestly describe what they mean to me but it's impossible. It's enough to say that I love them all nearly as much as I love Alisa. They're nearly as much my family as she is, though not quite, because she _is _Alisa and nothing could ever change that. I love her with all my heart…I think she might be my Murin-beta-dán, my one and only. Well, actually I don't just think, I know. She's the perfect person for me, and always will be. I'm so delighted that we're finally going to be a real family with a child of our own.

I'm worried about her though, because she's only seventeen and it's very young to be with child. I know its amazing and all that but will she really be able to cope? She's not even out of school yet, and at this rate it looks like she won't even be able to finish her education. I'll have to spend ages babysitting so she can still finish, but that doesn't bother me. It won't really be babysitting when we've got our daughter will it. I mean, I'll be being a daddy, and there's nothing I've ever dreamed of more. Hunter seems so jealous, and I know he wanted a baby too. He told me so not long after I became an active member of Kithic.

We had a circle last week to celebrate Alisa coming of child, and it was so pretty, so amazing. She's the first in Kithic to have one, the first to become pregnant so in a way the first sign of the plentiful years to come. Robbie, who seems to find himself more comfortable working with beauty magick and magick surrounding the state of the world and birth says that the early signs are good, that she will be strong and able to do well in life. I hope this is true, I do with all my heart.

Actually, Robbie seems to have no doubt that Alisa will have a girl, though she as a person seems to believe different. She thinks she will have a boy because so far all her family has had girls and she thinks that there is time for change. I can see where she's coming from, because Wicca always teaches that there are time for change and times for staying the same. And all the signs at the moment are pointing towards a time of change. She's certain that she's only having one child too, which is a blessing. I'm glad she believes this because apart from the whole Hillary thing every soon-to-be parent I've spoken to have known whether they were going to have one or two.

Not that it wouldn't be lovely for her to have twins, but I don't think I could possibly cope. Even one set of twins can be too bad sometimes, and two would be a nightmare. We've always said that finding names for that two was a blessing, we've had no luck with trying to think of anything for ours yet. It's hard, I never realised it before. Naming is really important and we want our child to have the right name but we don't know what that right name is. It could be anything for all we know, but we've narrowed it down to a few. If it's a boy it's going to be Kai, Shaun, Ross or Thorr, but if it's a girl it's going to be Fame, Kiya or Tyla. Goddess mind my family for I'm needed to help with a blessing on Bree Warrens garden. She's been having some problems with bugs at the moment which we would like to sort some time soon. Glátherbrein.

ALISA'S POV

I told Charlie…and he was okay with it! Actually, he's been buzzing ever since and not able to stop smiling. We've even been thinking of names. We've decided on Kai, Shaun Ross or Thorr for a boy and Fame, Kiya or Tyla for a girl. I know we haven't really given as much choices for the girls but that's because I have a feeling that it is going to be a boy and I want the chance to give him more names. Charlie and Robbie seem to think I'm going to have a girl, but though I've never had any reason to doubt what Robbie says I know in my heart that it's a son I'm having. And I wouldn't have it any other way. everyone else has daughters, but we need some lads around here too. I mean, as it's going Kithic has quite a few baby girls who will eventually become members but no boys. I'm glad I'm having a son.

We had a circle yesterday for me, though I didn't' want to cause a fuss or be anything big or anything. I'll admit though, it was fun. I can't really remember what we did because it all went in a bit of a haze but I remember it being something to do with making the first rights to the unborn child. I didn't realise being pregnant was such a busy time when you were Wiccan.

Me and Charlie have been talking a lot recently too, and we don't think we're going to be married. We will eventually and we both know it but for now we're only nineteen and seventeen. We've got our whole lives together and it can wait. It's funny really because the thing I want most in the world is Charlie but I'm scared to tie the knot with him, if you'll excuse the cliché term.

I've been listening to Good Charlotte a lot recently, trying to make sure my son gets a good start in life with the right type of music. That and talking to him, because I never stop. He's not got a proper name yet, though like I've said we've narrowed it down to four. Unless I change my mind about it, but I can't see that happening because basically I can't see it happening. I trust my choice for these things just like I trust my choice to tell Hillary and dad. They seem happy too. Dad's always wanted to be a grand-daddy, it just makes me wonder whether or not mum would have been the same. I think she would, because from what I can get from everyone she loved children, loved them with all her heart. I will never forget that night in Gloucester where I saw the memory of her, it will always go down in my heart. Anyway, I must go now, I know this is a short chapter but the baby is kicking me and I'm going to lie down and rest.

Okay, like I said this chapter wasn't really long enough. There could have been a lot more only I have my Art Junior Cert. tomorrow morning so I'm a bit rushed off my feet. And I've been busy and stressed and that type of thing. Well, you get the idea…my life is hard and I disagree with it cause I'm sick of being stressed. Anyway, I know I don't really have to remind you but reviews are still appreciated. Stargazing Maiden xxx


	11. Chapter 11

3

Thanks to people who reviewed…and concerning the fact that this is the second chapter I've posted today I had chapter ten done since Wednesday night but I kept forgetting to bring the stuff in to school and update.

The name Shaun is the name of one of my friends who's sort of half quit school at the moment. I love that name (the person is great too heeheehee) and I just thought it would be perfect for this.

DISCLAIMER: if I owned Sweep then would I really be sitting here doing this? I bloody well doubt it.

Chapter eleven.

I had my son last night, and like I kept telling Charlie he was indeed a boy and a beautiful boy too. We're calling him Shaun after a friend of Charlie's, and it's the perfect name for him. He's beautiful, so much so that I'm finding it hard to write anything. I've moved into the house with Charlie too, because he couldn't bare to be away from his son for any amount of time and I'd hate Shaun to grow up not living with his daddy. He hardly cries at all but as Hillary says this is early days and it's going to start soon. I suppose, but I'm not thinking about that yet. The twins are fifteen months old so they're going to be a bit hectic. They're not babies anymore, they're toddlers and my Shaun is still only a baby. Well, more than that he's a new born. He's beautiful, so beautiful. We're having a Kithic blessing for him next week but for now we're having a quiet few days. Morgan and Hunter are coming over later to see him for the first time but apart from them the only people who's seen him so far are our immediate family; Hillary, Dad, Akasha, Saoirse, Charlie's Dad and Sam. Sam only saw him because I wanted mums brother to be here when I had my child, him being my closest relative on that side of my family. Of course he came straight away when Charlie rang him and told him I was in Labour, and he still hasn't left. He's staying in the spare bedroom of our three bedroom house. It's mad to think we've only been living here for a week, I haven't had a chance to write anything about anything in so long. It's only a small cottage really, three bedrooms, one for me and Charlie, one for Shaun when he's old enough and one for visitors. Then we've got the sitting room, kitchen and hallway plus two bathrooms. There's a large extension on the back which we plan to use for circles when it comes to our turn too, but so far it's empty. Totally unlike the rest of the house really, because the house seems to be strangely cluttered even though neither me nor Charlie brought much with us. I guess that's just the effect which comes with a house which has just become home to a baby.

Must go, Shaun is just woken up. Alisa.

TUESDAY

I can't believe it! Our baby was born last night and totally against what we all expected we have a son. I never even thought about having a son though Alisa seemed to know all along that that would be what we'd have.

His name is Shaun and he's amazing, though not more than a day old he's already filled with character and emotions. There were only three other people present at the birth, Sam, Dad and Hillary. I think Alisa wanted her dad with her too but she didn't mind Hillary taking control and ordering everyone but two others out. I suppose she was thinking along the lines that Hillary's just gone through it all and knows what type of thing you want to happen. If I was in that place then I'd want a lot less people around me anyway. It'd just be _too_ stressy.

I could tell Alisa was having problems and ready to flip even from right at the beginning. She was so panicky and scared, I was afraid she was going to have a fit but thankfully Hillary kept her calm and managed to get her okay and ready to bring our baby into the world in style. And she did a smack up job of it too. Hillary said it was one of the fastest births she'd ever seen and I didn't know this before but she used to be a midwife. Like I told Alisa, maybe there is some use for the annoying step-mum after all. She wasn't amused and threatened to hit me, but that could have been something to do with the fact that she'd just finished having a child.

He's asleep at the moment, like he is most of the time. We were supposed to be letting him sleep in a cot last night but Alisa just wouldn't let it happen so he shared the bed with us. It's mad to think she's only seventeen, really young to be having her first child.

The first of many I can't help hoping. If she has more then I will be _so_ happy, because it's always been my dream to have a good family and now I'm finally on the way to that dream coming true. There is a Kithic blessing for him next week when we've all settled down as a family but Hunter and Morgan are coming over tomorrow to give him a quick blessing anyway. I'm so glad, because if there was only one thing I was worried about it was how our Coven Leaders would take it. Morgan and Hunter are leaving soon anyway to go too England or Ireland or something so Alisa's been asked to take over as joint coven leader with Sky. I don't know whether she'll take the place though, it's something very big to ask a seventeen year old and she's just had her son. I don't think she will take the place really.

Anyway, I've got to go; I need some sleep before the little devil wakes up again. Goddess bless everyone and let Shaun and my family stay healthy. Glátherbrein.

Kinda short chapter but that's cause I have my mum asking me to get of the computer…cow. And I've got a friend staying with her two year old daughter this weekend so I'm having some problems concentrating. Anyway, reviews appreciated though I hardly seem to need to remind some people. Love and peace (cause peace makes the world go round), Stargazing Maiden xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed… it's great to get your feedback. Love to anyone who read this but didn't review…you're great too, because you wasted your time to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweep (I nearly wrote Harry Potter there…ups)

Monday:

We had Shaun baptised in a Christian church last week, he's now three months old. Its weird really, because I never imagined any child of mine going thorough one or more of the Christian sacraments but I think it was as much for Alisa's dad than anything else. He's pure Christian and I think she wanted to do something to show that she's not totally gone against everything she was taught.

It's Alisa's eighteenth birthday next week…nearly four months after Shaun was born. His birthday was the twelfth of May, hers is the second of September. We're not sure what we're planning to do because Alisa is a bit tired at the moment but we are going to do something. Even though I try my hardest to help I think she's still under a lot of pressure from our baby. While he's very quiet that doesn't stop her worrying that he might be unwell at all times of the night. I keep telling her that he'll be all right but I don't think she trusts me. Well, she does trust me but she's just a bit protective of him. Even her father has only seen him a few times and isn't aloud in and out to talk to him whenever he wants. The people who've seen him most outside us are Sam Sky and Hillary but that's because Hillary's been giving Alisa a lot of help and Sam's staying down here to be with his favourite niece and great-nephew. It's a pity really but dad had to go back up so he could work. He wanted to stick around and help with Shaun too but I've had too much experience with my father and babies. While he loves them to bits he's not exactly safe with them. Last time Hillary and Mr Soto left him behind babysitting the twins they came back to find the house in tatters and both of them sitting in the middle of the mess and grinning. Dad claims he doesn't know how it happens and that it was all the girls fault but both me and Alisa could sense the power coming off him. We reckon dad just got a bit excited to be around them and started to mess up a bit.

Sky is planning something big for Alisa's birthday next week, and though I don't know all the details I think it involves someone minding Shaun and going on a shopping trip. Although nothing is clear yet I have this strange feeling that the babysitters are going to be me and Robbie…oh joy above joy. I don't mind looking after Shaun, well okay I love it, but you'd think they'd take the time to ask me wouldn't you.

Morgan managed to find her Coven! I mean, obviously we're her coven but I mean her home coven, the one her mother was in…the remnants of Belwicket. Although everyone knows the stories of what happened to them and the dark wave no-body over here knew that anyone had survived. I don't think anyone really knew that anyone had survived, in Morgan's letter she said that even the coven members have been hiding away for the past twenty years. Makes everything seem a bit weird really, doesn't it, that a coven could have been in hiding for twenty-odd years. They're re-forming now, with the help of Morgan anyway. I think that was something they were just waiting for really, because as soon as they found out of the existence of a daughter of the old leaders they contacted her and asked her to come and help them. Morgan was a bit careful about it though, because apparently she thinks that the dark wave could come back and get them when their old leaders family is back in power. I've printed out a copy of her letter anyway, it's below.

Dearest Alisa, Charlie and Shaun.

Hey, how are you keeping? I'm sorry I haven't really had a chance to write to you, everything's just been so busy. The school was great, I've learned so much though I'm missing Hunter and Sky and you all like hell. Hunter is working in Britain at the moment, but I'm still in Ireland because some things have come up which means I can't just get up and leave.

You'll never guess what! Some members of my mothers old coven came to the school to talk to me last week, and they want me to help with re-forming it. More than that, they want me to be ready to take over as coven leader when I'm older. I'm in shock…I can't believe everything that's been happening. I mean, first of all I find that some of my mothers coven survived the dark wave, and then I find out that they want me to come and lead their coven. I didn't even know if I would be strong enough to take control of myself in circles let alone lead a coven full of fully grown initiated Wiccans. Hunter, however, seems to think I'm well up for it. it's good to find that at least someone has confidence in what I can do.

How is everyone at home? I'm going to come back and visit you some time soon but at the moment I'm still trying to get my head round everything that's going on. Did I say that already? I'm sorry if I did. I'm meeting with Hunter later today which will be lovely, because finally we're going to be together again, even if it is only for one night before he has to travel to Wales. It sucks but I don't really mind because he's doing some good work.

I'd better go now, because I'm sure while you've been reading that Shaun has been wanting something. Send my love to everyone, especially Sky, Robbie, Bree and my parents. I'll see you all as soon as possible. love, Morgan.

It's good to see she's keeping well anyway, because I know she was worried about going. I know I would be too. must go, Alisa needs to sleep and we need someone awake to mind Shaun at all times at the moment. Glátherbrein.

ALISA'S POV

Wow, I never realised how big or difficult babies could be. Shaun is amazing but he's really tough to mind too. He's so quiet that it makes me think there's constantly something wrong, and we've been minding the Twins here a lot recently too. Saoirse is a doll, but Akasha is so hyperactive it's hard to keep a track of where she's going at any one time. Dad's had to buy a harness to keep her in one place when she's at home but we've got nowhere to tie it too here. Anyway, I think children should have some freedom even if they are three year old monsters. Okay, so that's not really fair because like I said Saoirse is a doll, not a monster, but you get my idea.

It doesn't really help that both Charlie and his dad spoil them rotten, though. Mr Findgoll is a total Akasha person; they're both so literal about everything. They're both talking perfectly now too (meaning the twins not Charlie's dad and Akasha), I'm starting to wonder about my naming though. I'd forgotten Akasha was the name of the evil vampire woman from Queen of the Damned but then I guess no harm done. It suits her down to the ground, especially now her hair has grown. Saoirse has long red hair now, shocking red type colour, and she's got freckles too which makes her look very traditional Irish style, but Akasha's hair is dark and long. Her face is paler too, but it looks natural on her. I can tell she's going to follow on the Soto tradition of small and dark, because already Saoirse is the taller of the two. Not that you can really tell when they're that size but it's just the way they are. Saoirse slumps down slightly while Akasha stands straight up so they look the same but you can tell that if they both stood in the same pose then there'd be a difference of about half an inch, quite a lot when you're talking barely a foot high anyway.

Shaun has grown loads too. He was a tiny little thing when he was born but now he's really big and starting to make noises when he's spoken too and everything. Talk about a crazy little child why don't you. He can't say any real words yet but he says 'Da' whenever Charlie comes into the room which we're starting to think might mean dad. And then we realise that he says that whenever any man or boy comes into the room so we think it's more likely to mean 'who the hell's that man who's just come in and disturbed my feed?'

He says a few other things too, like 'Ma' for women coming in when he's being fed which we think means pretty much the same thing as 'da' and various little gurgling noises when he wants something for any reason. Its sweet and way better than when he was just screaming, but he didn't really have a very long screaming phase. He had his moaning time which was okay and then he moved onto his screaming and now it's gurgling followed by sobbing if he's egnored. Not that we ever do but if we forget to turn up the baby monitor loud enough then we might not hear his gurgling and by the time we go up to check him he'll be sobbing away to himself. I think it's the sobbing is the worse though, because it's so sad and it just makes me pity him so much.

Morgan wrote to us yesterday…she's happy and she's managed to get involved with her mothers own coven…they're reforming and everything. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy before.

Must go, I'm nackered after running around behind the twins and minding my own child all day. Love, Alisa.

Okay length chapter methinks. But then me don't think much so that could be a bad thing. I'm going to bring the happenings at the beginning of 'Nights Child' into the next chapter, but that's not all that's going to be big. Anyway, please review. Love and peace, Stargazing Maiden


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry it took a while to get this up but I've been off school for the past few days with a stomach bug. I _hate_ feeling ill.

I'm aware that there are mistakes in this chapter, I think Hunter was going from Wales to Ireland when it happened, but for my storyline this way worked best.

Disclaimer: though it's my greatest desire to own Sweep (and to be able to spell Disclaimer without spellchecker like I used to be able to) I don't and I cant.

Monday:

I can't believe it…Hunter is dead! Or so the story goes though I'm having serious problems believing it. Hunter doesn't just die; he's one of the most powerful Wiccans I know. He wouldn't _let_ himself get into the position when he'd die. Morgan rang Alisa in bits last night…apparently he was supposed to be getting the ferry back to England but it went down as they went out of the bay… Morgan has been put into a home for people effected by tragedy in Ireland for the time being, but her parents are flying over there tomorrow to try and get her out but I can't see her coming back over here. It's so sad, because they had all those plans together, more than me and Alisa have ever had. Morgan told Alisa that they were engaged. Saturday night, the night before he died, Hunter proposed to her and she obviously said yes. Well she was hardly going to say no was she! She loved and still does love Hunter with all her heart. Well everyone knew they were soul mates so it would be weird if they didn't love each other.

I just can't get over what happened, I mean, it's just so sad. Hunter has been my best friend since I came down here, mad to think it's been nearly a full three years, Shaun is two now. I can't believe I've lost my best friend with the past three years, everyone seems in shock about it. Alisa hasn't stopped crying since, and nothing I can say seems to be able to comfort her. I think she's worse because of being with our second child, but she's really bad. She keeps saying that our unborn will never meet her uncle and I understand exactly what she's saying. Hunter and Morgan have been like uncle and auntie to Shaun, I dread telling him that his uncle won't be able to see him anymore. He might only be a young child but he's very clever for his age.

The twins won't exactly understand either. They're five now so they'll understand that Hunter isn't coming back but I don't exactly know how they'll take it. I mean, there's only so much you can keep from regular five-year-olds and these two are anything but regular. Regular little terrors more like. They're never done 'minding' Shaun, but you can tell by how he reacts that it isn't exactly minding they're doing. More like teaching him the essence of how to wind up the parents as much as possible. They all talk now so you'll always hear them talking to each other really excitedly.

We've been thinking about names for our next child…like we did last time only this time the names have changed a lot. If it's a girl she's going to be Kiera, Cashal, Garnet or Helena and if it's a boy he's going to be James, Hunter, Kelvin or Colm. This time I hope we have a daughter, because although Shaun is more than we could have ever hoped for I don't know if I could stand having another little one of them with us. Goddess knows one is more than enough.

Bridget is here too now, with her daughter Gloria. She's three and a half and adorable and so sweet. A little dolly if ever I met one, blond and sweet and girlie and all dressed in pink. Alisa's fallen in love with her, but I suppose I can see why. Her and Bridget have spent ages together recently, Bridget seems really upset about Hunter too even though she only met him once or twice. I suppose it's just because he's one of the people who it's impossible not to like.

I'm glad Alisa and Bridget are such good friends though, because Alisa really needs a friend…and someone to help me baby-sit Shaun when she's working with the coven. It's fairly incredible that a nineteen year old girl is joint leader but then I suppose Kithic has always been very revolutionised. When they first started out Hunter was only eighteen and he was the oldest member they had. Apparently they used to join with the other local coven for big dates but mostly they just worked on their own.

The magick we do has got steadily more difficult and rewarding recently too, now that everyone has had a few years practice and knows what they want to do. Kithic has just proven that anyone can become an active part of Wicca if they really put their minds to it and the people here really have put their mind to it and tried hard.

I'm so grateful to the goddess that Alisa is still well and safe. Having this happen to Hunter and Morgan just makes me realise how much I appreciate the love we share. We were made for each other and sometimes when I'm writing I find myself neglecting this fact. even though it's the thing I think about most in the world, how much Alisa means to me, when I'm writing down my feelings everything else just seems so much more, I don't know, newsy. I mean, I'll always love Alisa and I'll always know I love Alisa but the only way I can keep my memories of things which have happened is by writing them down for me to read over at a later year. I do love Alisa though, more than I love my son (though it kills me to admit that there is something I could love more), more than I love to live, more than I love the Goddess. She is my life force and the part which makes me want to carry on.

Goddess bless Morgan and Alisa and everyone close to us, and help us find a way through this difficult time. Glátherbrein.

ALISA'S POV

No, No, No. This hasn't happened. It can't have…it hasn't…it didn't. NO! I refuse to believe that what has happened has happened. I can't even make myself write it down. Well, Hunter, Hunter was in an accident yesterday morn. He's…he's gone on. Oh god, I can't believe it…this hasn't happened…No, this wasn't supposed to happen…I refuse to believe it.

He never even got a chance to meet our unborn, who this time I have no ideas about. He's been like an uncle to our darling Shaun and now he's never going to meet the next…I don't know if I can manage with this much longer.

Morgan has been locked away…even though it's more than understandable that she's upset. They've locked her in this house for 'people recovering from the effects of Tragedy', but she can't handle it there. she rang me last night in bits when they finally realised that she had family who she had to contact. Her parents are flying over there now with Mary-K to try and get her out, but I don't think it'll be back here she'll be coming. she loves being a member of Belwicket and I can't see her leaving them. She'll settle down with them and eventually take her place as coven leader like she was supposed too, but I can never see her settling down with anyone else. She'll stay single for the rest of her days and be happy about it because that's the type of person she is. She wouldn't want to be happy without Hunter just like he wouldn't like to be happy without her. It's the type of love me and Charlie share only developed more with them because they've known each other longer. But then is that really true? Because I don't think this type of love is measured by how long you've known the person, or by how much time you've spent together either. I think the type of love between two Murin-beta-dáns can't be measured in any way. I think it just exists and is the strongest feeling in the world, and it's what makes me so sorry for Morgan at this time, that she's lost her Murin-beta-dán. Oh god, it's just too sad to think about, this is hurting so much, just the writing it down on paper even though it's supposed to help. All I can think of his how much I would hurt if I lost Charlie, how close I would be to death if he passed away. I love him so much, more even than I love living. Strange really, because I didn't know that that was possible. Maybe there are some things that go against everything in which I trust. I definitely find so with this.

I am pregnant again…though I don't know whether I'm to have a boy or a girl. I dreamed of having a family with two or three kids and now I'm nineteen and I'm well on the way to being there. This is more than I could ever dream for, more than I ever expected for my life. and I think Charlie feels the same, he is completely taken by Shaun anyway.

So long for now, I must go and call Sam and tell him the news, I hope he won't be so upset because I know he got on really well with Hunter. Alisa.

As always your reviews are appreciated greatly, and I know this chapter was short but I don't know what was wrong with it. there will be another chapter tomorrow or the next day. Love and peace, Stargazing Maiden.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen:

Well thanks to anyone who reviewed. After this chapter there are only another two, so this story will be finished some time fairly soon. My plan is to have everything or most of my stuff finished before the summer holidays and exams and then work on some new stuff I can start posting after summer. Maybe I'll manage to stay a few chapters ahead then. And hopefully I'll be able to post from friends places over the summer anyway so I won't be that far behind.

Wednesday:

Alisa had a baby girl last week, and we're calling her Kiera. I'm glad, because another boy would have been too much to cope with. Especially now that Shaun is three years old…he's nearly as terrible as his six-year-old aunts. They're at school now though, so we all get a bit of piece and quiet during the day. A bit is right, because whenever those two are out of school the world seems to be caving in. Alisa won't even tell them off because she claims they're only children. Dad reacts the same way, he's always playing with them and giving them presents and stuff. He gives them pretty much all they want, and treats Shaun even better. Well, if you can really call spoiling him rotten treating him well. I think he might just about need to get his priorities right, but this _is_ my dad we're talking about so that isn't exactly likely to happen any time soon. We just hope he'll be different with Kiera because we don't want her to grow up spoilt. Her brother isn't really but that's through no fault of dad…he loves everything which goes on inside and outside that child's head.

Things are still strange, our coven is going through a period of mourning for Hunter and although it's been almost nine months since he died we still haven't got over it. he was a great leader and a great man and nobody can except his loss. Sky seems more open with her feelings now, having lost two of her cousins to the same fate I don't think she's managing very well. it's now well decided that the 'accident' was a work of dark magick, though why it was worked on that particular boat I have no idea. Hunter had no secrets from us in his coven, we would have known if there had been any reasons why he could have been in trouble.

I am so in love, I find it really hard to write this, it's really difficult to get anything down on paper. The birth of our daughter has brought my love for Alisa even clearer into my mind and apparently the minds of others as Robbie asked me yesterday when we were planning on getting engaged. I told him that we hadn't thought that far and it's true. If we were to get married it would bring a certain stability to our relationship which I don't think either of us are ready for. Alisa is twenty years old and still too young to be thinking that far forward, though apparently Morgan isn't. She was in bits when she told Alisa the awful truth, that she woke up and found herself married to another man and pregnant with his child. She was furious with herself, and didn't seem to remember anything of what had happened since members of her coven came and took her back with them. Though she's very angry with what's happened (who wouldn't be, to wake up from mourning for your one love and find yourself married) but she promises to look after the child as if it was Hunters. I believe she will, because she was always a great motherly person to Alisa and she'll be even better herself. At only twenty-two even she's a bit young to be having a child but a child to someone she doesn't even love is even worse. She told us that she's going to make herself love this man even if it kills her, because her child deserves to live in a loving family and grow up happy.

Her daughter was born two weeks ago and is a week older than Keira, her name is Moira like Morgan has known for years. Morgan says she shines like a light which she recognises but cannot place, I wonder where it's from though I have a secret idea in my mind. I won't word it though, in case I am greatly mistaken. My habit to speak before thinking is one of my biggest problems and I'm aware of that. I've been told enough times anyway.

Sam has only just gone home after staying with us for two weeks. He's been up and down a lot in the past few years, and never two months goes by without us seeing him. I think Alisa likes it this way because it gives her a close connection to her mothers family, even now Evelyn has passed away. I think she accepts the inevitable with that, she understood that Evelyn was getting old and it was time she took a break from this life. I have never seen anyone who coped with death so well, she wasn't even tempted to open a Brach and see could she find her beyond the veil, but then I suppose if anyone knows death it's her. She's seen more than enough of it in her time and we're still close to all the family up there. she was offered the house when Evelyn died, it was left to her in the will but she refused to take it. she said that it had been Ruth and Bridget's home for years now and it was only right it stayed with them. And she had her life down here and she couldn't leave the coven. Alisa is making a great coven leader alongside Sky, but in past months it has been Alisa leading more than Sky and everyone has accepted that. Sky needs time to brood and mourn in peace.

Goddess please bless my family and everyone close to me, they are the most important things in my life. Glátherbrein.

ALISA'S POV

Wow, I never realised how amazing little girls could be; even though I've had Akasha and Saoirse round me since the day they were born. I mean to have my own little girl, because that is amazing or more than amazing…I don't know if you can have more than amazing.

We called her Keira after Keira Nightly though Charlie doesn't know the origin of her name. He thinks it's something I came up with and in a way it was. I got the inspiration from Pirates Of The Caribbean which is my fave film of all time but the name didn't actually come into the film at all. And anyway, Keira is an amazing name and it really suits her. I can see she's going to be dark hared and thin when she grows up, carrying on the Soto genes. Oh _yay_, another one. Or so said my dad when he saw her and spotted the signs just like I did. I think he didn't really mind though, but I did. I'm terrified because she's the first girl born to me, and I was the first girl, and so was Evelyn so she'll have the same problems as me. I'm managed to control my telekinesis but I don't know if she will. I suppose I'm just going to have to do my best with her and make sure she understands from and early age. I don't want her to do the same thing as my mother did and I nearly did, I want her to be a full witch all her life.

We are in mourning still and every circle that takes place takes place in near silence, while many of our number have taken to wearing black around the place. Not so much of a difference for people like Raven who wore black anyway but others are greatly effected by the happenings. We've all been out of school for a few years now so it doesn't really effect the school who knew us but there are still friends and family who worry just a little bit too much. They didn't know Hunter for what he was and just saw him for the strange English lad. He was strange in a good way.

Morgan has a daughter too now, because she rang me last week to tell me the good news. Moira is two weeks old, one week more than our Keira. The plan is that we go and visit her in Ireland when we've saved enough money from Charlie working, but that could be hard especially now I've had to give up even my part time job. Our income will be cut considerably because it was my bit of pay a week that kept us in nappies, but dad, Charlie's dad, Hillary and Sam have promised to provide for me in every way they could. They've been so great, I don't know how I'd manage without them.

We've converted the downstairs circle room into a bedroom now, even though we won't need it for a while. As it is the house only had three bedrooms and with Shaun taking one of them, us in one and Sam using the other most of the time it was about time we made another one. We have to plan for the future and in the future Keira will be a little girl who needs a bedroom of her own. She could probably get away with sharing Shaun's for a while but then we'd get into the problems when he starts to grow up, or when she does. I don't really want to think that far ahead at the moment though. for now I'm happy enough just the way I am. I'm a twenty-year old mother of two with an amazing boyfriend who is the father to both my children and I'm leader of my coven. Is there really much more I could ask for?

Well, there is but I'm not going to think about that, not now while my first daughter is lying beside me like the little angel she will grow to be. Grow to be? I mean already is, because she hardly makes a peep. I feel so lucky to be blessed with two kids who don't scream the place down, though Shaun is getting worse and worse by the day. His dad spoils him rotten, so he expects to get everything he wants, and of course he does because everyone loves him to bits. I wrote a letter to Morgan last night, so here's a copy of it. I'd be guaranteed to loose it if I didn't put it here. Problems with being disorganised and having a three year old son I suppose.

Dearest Morgan,

I'm so happy to hear about the birth of your daughter, I'm sorry I couldn't talk but I had Shaun hanging off my leg and yelling at me and Charlie was at work. I can't wait until he starts school (Shaun not Charlie), he's lovely but he can be a little terror at the same time.

I love the name you gave your child, Moira is so original and yet I remember you saying something about calling your first child that ages before. You know I told you I was very pregnant when you rang? Well I had a daughter too, exactly a week after you had Moira. She's a week old now and a sweeter little girl I haven't met yet. That's including Akasha and Saoirse. We've called her Keira, after Keira Nightly the actor but Charlie doesn't know where I got the name yet. I'm not going to tell him yet either. Her full name is Keira Louise Soto, and there are no plans of getting married any time soon. I don't think we're really ready for it yet. I'm only twenty.

I really want to come over and visit you in Ireland with your family but at the moment I just don't think that's possible. Apart from the fact that Keira is only a week old we just don't have the funds. I've given up the part time job I only got last year just so I can stay home and mind the kids and Charlie is hardly making enough money to support us at the moment. He's thinking about changing jobs to something he's a bit more suited too but for now we're relying on the money I inherited from Evelyn and what Sam and the grandparents are sending into the funds for us every week. We'd be lost without the nappy money Sam feels it's his duty to provide.

Everyone here is well, though still in shock a bit. I've been leading all the circles at the mo because Sky can't cope with much. She's just not up to it but we all understand that. She still gets involved but she's considering moving away. Her and Robbie have become really close friends and Bree's engaged to a rich businessman who will give her anything and everything she asks for. I suppose he's nice enough but we don't really see much of him. He's not Wiccan and spends lots of his life at work but Bree doesn't really mind what he does. He's brought them a lovely nice house to share with a big garden and she's been growing all the herbs and things she's always dreamed of. It seems like her life is just about going right.

I really hope everything and everyone is well in Ireland. I promise I'll come over and see you as soon as I possibly can. Love forever, your sister here in America forever, Alisa.

PS: Shaun says hiya, Charlie says hang on in there lovey, Bree says come visit, Robbie says come home soon and Sky says that she will always be your sister.

Thanks for reading this chapter. The final two are planned out in my head and will be on their way some time very soon, so please hang on in there. Remember I love you all. Love and peace, Stargazing Maiden.

A Bit Of Advice from someone who's messed up big time: Never leave the studying for the big exams until the last minute. It sucks when you realise you've two weeks until the third biggest exams you will ever take. Trust me… I know.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter takes place about ten years after the last chapter.

Some facts here may be wrong; mostly to do with dates but that's cause I can't remember them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the recognised Sweep characters, I do own Keira and Shaun.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Raynornlimegreen,

Wiccan Gal and

Kai's Dragon, plus the others. Well you know who you are.

I know this took quite a while to go up but because it's the second from last chapter I wanted to make a bigger effort with it. I find endings really hard but I wanted this one to be good and I always think that the chapter before last should be the lead up to the biggest part in the story.

I couldn't remember the name of Morgan's first husband so I'm calling him Pat cause that's a nice easy Irish name to remember and my ndn is called pat. If anyone can tell me the real name I'll make the necessary edits.

Chapter Fifteen:

ALISA'S POV:

Well I'm here now, in Ireland with Morgan, its the first time I've seen her in about thirteen years and she's changed beyond recognition. Keira and Moira have hit it off straight away, they've become really good friends in the week and a half we've been here.

We're staying for a month, because Shaun wants to learn some things about Wicca in Ireland while we're here and the twins want to come and stay for a while too. They're sixteen now and I thought they'd get a lot from coming so I'm letting them. I think everyone should travel at that age just like I did when I went to find my family and my Charlie and Morgan was delighted to hear that they'd be coming too. They're flying in next week to stay for two weeks and then they'll go back a few days before us so they can get ready for their initiation ceremony on their seventeenth birthday. It's only a few weeks away now.

Shaun has really come together with his studying in the past few months. I hate to admit it but when he first turned fourteen he was a little bit, how to put it, distracted from his studies of Wicca and normal school and that type of thing. he's seemed to settle down now though, since we came here and then told him that we were going to initiate the Akasha and Saoirse. I think in a way he was a bit worried about being the first young Wiccan to be initiated straight into our coven but now he won't have to go through it. above all else I think that's what's relaxing him.

Charlie is settling in very well here too, he's really clicked with Morgan's husband, though there's something he's not telling me, something he says he'll say when we get home. I wonder what it is? I hope its not anything really bad, or life threatening anyway. I don't think anyone around at the moment would appreciate another death, especially not Morgan because although on the outside she's bubbly and happy I can tell that inside she's crying. She spoke to me about it last night, when we were sitting up because the girls were in bed and Shaun was upstairs mailing his friends. Morgan really misses Hunter, and she still hasn't accepted his loss even though Moira doesn't even know that he exists. She thinks that her father is her mothers Murin-beta-dán and Morgan doesn't know how to tell her the truth. She thinks that maybe she won't tell her because it would wreck what she thinks as a nice normal happy family but then she has a very close relationship with her daughter and she doesn't want to destroy the trust they have by keeping something from her. I suppose I can understand because I have a similar relationship with Keira save that it's not really on the same level because I have Shaun as well and Moira is an only child. I'm glad I have my three babies though, even if Shaun yells at me every time I say that about them. It's true, they are my babies and nothing can change that.

Shaun isn't exactly a baby anymore though, being fourteen years old kind of has that effect. He's the spitting image of my mothers description of Sam when he was that age. Always busy and causing trouble, but Shaun still hasn't tried to take his sisters bike up onto the balcony yet…thankfully. And I say yet in hope that he'll never think about that, and that Sam won't tell him what he used to do when he was that age. I trust that Sam won't though, because he knows it's hard enough for us at the moment. it used all our savings to come over here, all the savings we've been keeping for the past ten years. I didn't know how much it costs to come from America to Ireland but I suppose we had to go by boat because of Keiras fear of flying. She doesn't get how her aunts can come over on the plane but I really wish we had. It took us nearly two days to come over by ferry because the weather was bad and we couldn't get into port this side. Shaun hated every minute of it because there was no way he could study his Wiccan books when we were on board that thing. He always complains of sea sickness if he tries to concentrate on a boat but I think that's mostly just a ploy to get into the arcade for a few games and to meet a few lads.

Keira's Telekinesis has started! She had her first attack the other day when she was really cross at Shaun for something and she started totally panicking. It took nearly an hour to explain to her that it's just something she has to live with, that I have the same problem. There's still no cure though we're getting better and better, nearer and nearer to finding out what sparks us off. The Soto witches, always having problems with our extraordinary powers.

I hadn't even wanted to tell Keira about her grandmother but after her first attack I just felt I had to. I mean, she deserves to know what makes her do that type of thing and how serious things could get if she let them. I told her everything. From Una who started it right up to Sam and the storm and then me finding out that I had the same problem. She was scared at first, especially when I told her what my mother Sarah had done to herself to escape. She kept asking why couldn't Shaun have been a girl and loads of really complicated questions which I had no answers for. Especially some of the more complicated ones about why Shaun wasn't a girl. I was never strong in genetics and it was really awkward to have to answer them to a ten year old. I ended up rattling off some stuff about mummy wanting to have her special little girl when she had a big brother to play with too. Keira was most disgusted. Apparently even ten year olds don't trust that type of thing anymore.

She couldn't have been too worried though, because I heard her telling Moira very excitedly about how she had special powers she couldn't control and they made things fly around and knock things over and that they attacked her brother when he was winding her up.

And then I had to explain to Shaun why I didn't give out at Keira when she had obviously tried her hardest to cause him physical pain. Goddess I never knew how difficult children could be, Morgan has it so lucky but I wouldn't change places with her for the world. I love the way I am with my family and although I'd love to have a family like Morgan's I don't think I could stand the heartbreak.

I must go now, I don't like to make Morgan do all the cooking and I can smell some really nice smells coming from the kitchen. She deserves some help, she never could cook when she lived in America and from what I can gather she doesn't exactly like it even now. Goddess I'm glad to be back here with Morgan Rowlands after so long.

FRIDAY:

Well here we are. We're in Ireland an to tell you the truth it's been mad since the moment we came in. Apart from the fact that Sam really doesn't like boats we had Keira going mental the whole way over too, and that trip was nearly two days. The weather here is horrible, it rains most days and Morgan claims we're having a good few days. I don't really see what's so good when we could be lazing around on the beach at home but that's what they're doing here… in only twenty degrees heat! It's twenty degrees on a cold day at home.

Moira is as sweet and lovely as Morgan has always described her. She's so kind hearted and took Keira under her wing the second we arrived. They've become the best of friends and have been nearly inseparable ever since. Its so sweet to see them running off together and Morgan lets them have so much freedom, me and Alisa have found ourselves feeling outdone. We always thought of our selves as fairly nice but Moira has nearly no boundaries. Within reason obviously, but both Morgan and Pat have really good lungs on them and as her boundaries are as far as they can shout for her she's got quite a good distance. And its not really like they are her boundaries because if all else fails Morgan will send her a Witch message and she'll come running. It's amazing that they can do that though Moira is only ten, but then Morgan has always been amazingly powerful so it's only right that they're able to do something as simple as that.

Pat is a total laugh, after the first few nights of us all catching up with each other I fond myself spending a lot of time sitting around talking to him. It's great to be back with Morgan after so long but sometimes I just get the feeling that the girls want to be left alone to hang out and chat.

Me and pat have loads in common though, we're both into the same type of thing and both Alisa and Morgan spent the first few years of their lives not know that they were Wiccan. I think there's a few things that Pat didn't really want to tell me but I could tell straight away. As soon as I walked into the room and saw Moira for the first time I noticed the striking resemblance between her and him, and I'm not talking about Pat. She's so much like Hunter that it made me think I'd seen a ghost but I don't think anyone else can see it. Morgan definitely can't, because if she did then she would know what I know, that Pat isn't Moira's father. I don't know how it happened, and I don't think I ever will but somewhere down the line Morgan got pregnant and didn't realise it until after Hunter was dead and she was married to Pat in his place. The daughter of Morgan and Pat doesn't exist, but the daughter of Hunter Niall and Morgan Rowlands is alive and well, living her life like any normal child, not knowing that her father is dead since before she was born.

I feel I should tell Morgan what I know, or at least Alisa, but I can't. not while we're staying under there roof, not while we're so close to them because I know that Alisa would feel like she had to tell Morgan the truth and I'd hate that to happen, to be responsible for everything that happened. We'll tell Morgan when the time is right, on Moira's fifteenth birthday because that's when the plan for her to be initiated is.

Goddess bless everyone and give me the power to keep this secret from those I love without showing through with my guilt. Glátherbrein.

Well I'll admit it wasn't as good or as long as I would like, but I didn't really want to do too much because I always like to make the last chapter longer.

The next and final chapter won't be from anyone's POV, but you'll understand why when you read.


	16. Chapter 16

Well here we are; I've been writing this story since just after Easter and I've finally reached the end. This chapter is the end of Charlie's BOS, and I hate to admit it but I had _nothing_ in my head for this before I sat down to write it. This is coming straight from my heart how I think it should end (that's also why it's so short).

SUPER DUPER BIG DISCLAIMER THINGAMAJIG (in case I forgot on one or two chapters):

Every character in this story is fictional, as are most of the places I've used. Many of the major characters in this (Charlie, Alisa, Morgan, Sky, Sam and Hunter to name a few) belong to Cate Teirnan not me, as do some of the minors (Bree, Robbie, Charlie's Dad, Hillary, and other recognised characters). I do own the characters of Shaun, Keira and Arewen, who are my own creation because I think all family needs children.

GIANT AUTHORS NOTE (because there is non at the end of this chapter and this is the last one ever):

This is the end of Charlie's BOS, the longest (and in my opinion best) fanfic or story I've ever put together. It took nine days under two months and finished with sixteen chapters, most between one and two thousand words (though some more and some less). This story told the story of the lives of Charlie Findgoll and Alisa Soto during and after what happened in 'Reckoning', which in my opinion is the best Sweep book, mostly because of my love for Alisa and Charlie as a couple. I hated the fact that Cate Teirnan kind of stopped with them after that book and always dreamed of writing my own ideas of them. Hopefully by doing this I might have inspired more people to write about them as a main ship rather than the minor ship they are in most stories.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this during the time it was going, and special thanks to

Raynornlimegreen,

Wiccan-Gal,

Kai's Dragon,

Kat and

Bradhadair

For all their help and reviews, because they reviewed most if not all chapter. Thank you so much.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

A sunny day in the middle of summer, the first summer in essence, because everything is both new and old. First to Morgan and Hunter, the first summer they've been together in nearly sixteen years, and first for Alisa and Charlie though not so much so. This will be the first season in which they'll be as one, in the eyes of the Christian god and the Goddess alike. This is their first time, for today both happy couples are to be wed. For the women this is the day they've dreamed of since they were five years old, for the men it's something different; but all found it inevitable to understand; today was the day when dreams came true.

"Ready mom?" the tall dark hared girl asked, stooping to fasten one of her mothers waves behind her ear with a black-thorn flower.

"Naturally." Alisa replied, stroking down the skirt of her wedding dress and then reaching up to check that the white flowers of the hawthorn bush were still steady. Although hawthorn was generally thought to be not the most light of plants the white flowers and creamy-white silk dress seemed to contrast her dark skin and hair to it's full potential.

"You look amazing Alisa." Moira grinned, turning from her own mother to stare at the finished work. "Go on, stand up and give us a look. We'll get a photo of you before you go out. I'd say it was so your makeup doesn't smudge but you never wear any."

"Too right!" Morgan grinned from where she was brushing out her own hair for the millionth time. "What's the point in showing off to all the men we can't have. They'll just get gelous!" she turned back to her mirror and continued brushing her hair out, while Moira fussed around her checking her over and occasionally making little remarks to herself and to Keira.

"Do you think the pink is too deep? Maybe we should have got it a little bit paler."

"I dunno, deep looks good too though, it would have set out her face a bit deeper. This dress draws attention to the whole body. And anyway, if you'd got much paler it'd have been white. We can't have both the brides wearing white…that'd just clash _way_ too much."

"I guess, but she definitely needs some flowers or something. Alisa's outfit is covered with those hawthorn petals, but Mum has nothing."

"Here, try these!" Keira grinned, tossing over a bunch of deep pink roses from the table beside her. "Bree Warren sent them because she couldn't come herself. They should work okay, and I know Bree, she'd be delighted to see her flowers being put to some use."

"Hey, that really does work!" Moira exclaimed, standing back for a second and then running forward to take the hairbrush from Morgan. "Here, let me do it mom. If you carry on much longer you'll have no hair left!"

"How am I supposed to fasten it? You didn't give me any clips or anything!" Morgan exclaimed, her voice barely echoing the worry she was feeling.

"You're not!" her daughter grinned. "One: I don't trust you to do your own hair neatly when you're baking and two: your hair is going to be left loose with this on it!" she held out a wreath of the pink roses and then snatched it back. "And I'm going to be the one who puts it on your head. You'd probably just mess up your hair!"

"Okay, okay!" Morgan groaned, trying helplessly to pull away from the tug of her sixteen year old daughter. "And what about if it falls off? What am I supposed to do then?"

"You're not." Moira explained. "Because that's where these come in." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a collection of clips. "Hey Keira, could you do something with these so they'll look the same as the crown?" she handed them to her friend and were soon returned the clips, now complete with a band of pinky forget-me-nots on each.

"Clip them onto the crown and then down onto the hair. I've done it so the flowers should join in the middle and make some type of hat."

"Thanks." Moira turned back to putting on the finishing touches.

Meanwhile with the Men

"Ready mate? You think I look okay? I don't want to let her down."

"You look fine! Don't worry about it! Is my shirt straight?"

"It's great. Honestly, I'd say she couldn't keep her hands off you like that but then looking at your family I'd say she couldn't anyway."

"Hey, we've only got three! And if you'd been around I'm sure you two would have been rolling in kids by now."

"Yea well, destiny is as destiny does."

"I guess." Charlie grinned. "There's lots of things we don't have any control over isn't there."

"Quite a lot." Hunter replied. "Much longer until we go?"

"No, It's time." the Charlie muttered nervously, checking his watch. "Goddess knows I deserve this after so long. I've been waiting for her since I was seventeen."

"I was nineteen." The older of the two smiled at the memories. "And she thought she loved my half brother. It wasn't long until she knew the truth though; he had spells and enchantments on her. It was only a matter of time until she realised what was happening and came home."

"I suppose in a way that's not really the only homecoming you two have had to endure. There's a lot happened in your life which I could not bare happen to me or my family."

"No, I understand that and respect it but I think in a way it was good. Maybe not good but different and I can't imagine how things would have been if I'd been here all the time. I missed out on a lot when I was on that island including watching as my daughter grew up but I suppose I wouldn't have such a good relationship with her if I'd been around her all the time. Its just that thing about living with your dad all your life, you never seem to be closer to him than you could. I suppose when you've been living with them they kind of don't notice you've grown up and don't realise that you're adults."

"Yea, I guess. I reckon it might have been even harder for me and dad in a weird way, not having mom and all that. I suppose the most unpleasant thing for me about today is that Evelyn and Ruth aren't here. I mean, Evelyn's been gone for years but Ruth was like a mother to me, it's a pity what happened to her."

"Yea, I know. We wanted to come but we couldn't. it was just the way things were. You understand?"

"Naturally."

The two men exited the tent through the rear end and made there slow way up the grassy field towards the alter where they knew they would soon be joined with their partners for real, in the eyes of the god and the goddess and everything good in life. As they neared the podium the crowd became silent and they stood ready to be met by the representative of the goddess for today. In the background Charlie could see his son Shaun and youngest daughter Arewen, two year old Arewen clutching the pink rabbit doll he had given her only the morning before

"Welcome my sons." Sky smiled, turning round to face them and reaching out to them, touching each of them briefly on the cheek. "You come here today in yourselves, bearing your hearts open to the goddess who you have placed your faith in, and in your wives to be who you have loved, love and will love. You come here in trust that your love is shared by them, and that the time is right for you to be joined together. My sons, now is the time for you, for your wives, to become one and the same in this life. you must pledge yourself to them today, and promise with all your hearts to love them forever.

Around you are your family and friends, some who you've known for longer than the others but all as special in their own little way as the sons and daughters you have fathered." Hunter couldn't help noticing Moira and Keira slip in among the gathered masses and make there way silently to the front row, where they grinned reassuringly up at their fathers.

"Now is your time my sons, go now into the world as the sons you have already been, the fathers you are and the husbands you will be. But remember, today is as much a time for the people who have left you as it is, so remember the loving dead. Sarah, Evelyn, Ruth, Mrs Findgoll, Mrs Niall and all the others we've said goodbye too. The goddess sends her blessing as do the loved ones no more."

Both Hunter and Charlie bowed their heads in silent respect, understanding that what Sky had said was more than just words, their families truly were there with them.

The organ blared, and the congregation stood as the brides to be began the long march down the aisle towards the podium on which Sky Eventide stood waiting for them.

"Nervous?" the older of the two asked, but although no word escaped her lips she was heard by who she wanted to be heard by.

"Yea." The other replied, also silently "But it feels right at the same time. It's what I've dreamed about since I was fifteen. Twenty long years, more than long enough to wait for something."

"I guess." Her friend frowned. "I'm glad we're doing it together though, I wouldn't have dared on my own."

"Nah, me neither." They gave each other reassuring smiles and then continued, reaching out and taking each others hands nervously as they drew closer, watching the faces of their Husbands to be standing by the edge of the Alter.

"Welcome, my daughters." Sky spoke softly but her voice carried to everyone gathered in the field that was decked in flowers and decorations. "You stand here before the goddess in all your splendour as fine pictures of the women you have grown to be. Everyone here knows you, and though some have known you for a longer than others they are all your friends. Around you are your coven members, friends and family, and those who will soon become your families. Appreciate them, for they have come to help you through this passage into womanhood which is exceeded only by the birth of your child. Gathered here today are more than just the people we can see, we send our love to Sarah, Ruth and Evelyn Soto, and to Mrs Findgoll and Mrs Niall. We know with all our trust for the goddess that they are here with us now, watching us. The goddess gives her blessing to her sons and daughters, and now is your turn." She raised her hands to the open sky above her and both women turned to face their families, smiling down on them. In the front row the younger of the two could see her children, eighteen year old Shaun, sixteen year old Keira and little five year old Arewen, all smiling up at her and giving her looks which told her simply, 'you're happy, that's all we need.'

The older of the two looked beside the girl Keira to where her own daughter was sitting.

'Good Luck." Moira sent as a witch message. "It's only time you were happy."

THE END

Charlie's BOS, 12 April 2005 – 3 June 2005.

In loving memory of Matty Barnwell and Bob Gibbons. Lost in life but here in heart.


	17. sequel

**Authors note **

sorry to disappoint guys but this isn't actually a chapter. I just thought I'd let people know that I've finally started work on a proper sequel to this piece. It will be posted within the next few days under the title "Glouchester" and keeps the same format as this piece did more or less. It starts several weeks after the final chapter of this fic, and continues to follow Charlie and Alica, but don't think there wont be some little surprises in there too.

That's all for now, but keep a look out for Glouchester by the end of the week, I already have the introduction and chapter one complete.

Looking forward to continuing the story everyone :)

the one and only

Stargazing Maiden


End file.
